


Withered State [DISCONTINUED]

by ccCespe



Series: MHA | Withered State [1]
Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki (My Hero Academia), Daddy Issues, Dead Midoriya Inko, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Gore, I Love You, I Ship It, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku Needs Therapy, Multi, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Psychological Torture, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Torture, Tortured Midoriya Izuku, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccCespe/pseuds/ccCespe
Summary: ¨Permanence, perseverance and persistence in spite of all obstacles, discouragements, and impossibilities: It is this, that in all things distinguishes the strong soul from the weak¨- Thomas CarlyleIzuku Midoriya gets kidnapped after walking home alone. Leaving his friends horrified, they try to find and retrieve him no matter the cost. But maybe that cost is high.The story is all about pain, fear, death, and forgiveness. Will Izuku escape or go down a dark path?Will his friends rescue him before anything terrible happens or will they be too late?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: MHA | Withered State [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929241
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. A Long Walk

Midoriya's POV: 

Izuku Midoriya was wearing a blank white t-shirt and black pants. He was walking back to the dorms all alone. The students of the Hero Course would participate in a Winter Festival and Ball every year. The Festival was all last week and today was the ball. Midoriya was starting to jog now. He never liked big groups, not even parties. The noise was too much and it was always boring. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and blasted some music. It was quieter, and he liked that. He only agreed to come because of his friends. Now he was leaving 2 hours early. He hoped they were having fun...

Uraraka's POV:

Deku left early. He said he was tired, but Uraraka didn't believe it. She thought it was because he didn't want to come at all. He was here for only an hour anyway. She sighed and joined her friends at the snack tables. "Ochako, everything okay? kero" said Tsuyu. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks". 

Uraraka smiled and grabbed a plate of food. "That's a lot of food," said Momo. "Yeah, there is. There probably isn't another opportunity like this. At least for a long time". She picked mochi, yakitori, rice, sushi, and udon. It was a lot, but she was okay with that. She'd also be taking some back to the dorms. "Yeah you're right, I eat a lot too because of my quirk". Momo smiled and grabbed a plate to pick out food. Then, all the girls started to get food. Some got a little, while others got heaps. Soon enough, they picked out all the food. 

Everyone all turned to look at each other in shock, and they just laughed. They sat at a big round table with white and blue sheets and dug in. Momo finished first, followed by Jiro. While they were eating, they were talking. "Hey, wheres everyone else?" chimed Toru. "That's right, the boys are gone," said Mina. "I know that Deku left early, maybe the rest followed them?" Uraraka was getting worried, and the girls noticed this.

"Hey, Uraraka..." Jiro said in a quiet tone. The girls all knew where this was headed and in unison screamed, "Do you like him?!" EH? Uraraka yelped and started blushing. Some people noticed this and snickered. "Hey, don't scream that so loudly" she wined. "Sorry" they whispered.

Just then, Kaminari burst through the doors. Sweaty and petrified, he screamed. "HELP! HELP!" 

He collapsed to the ground, holding his chest. Everyone crowded around him, and the girls quickly got up and ran towards him. Negire was already there with a damp towel and Mirio was looking for help. Uraraka and Mina came first and sat next to him.

"A....studet...napped..." he wheezed. Uraraka was sweating profusely, and the other girls came. "Denki!!" said Jiro. She ran and collapsed next to him. "Is something happening outside?" She looked scared and took her coat off. She wrapped it around him and caressed him gently. As Uraraka was getting up to find some help, he grabbed her forearm. He then screamed, as if this was the last thing he was ever going to say. " MIDORIYA WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE L-" He fainted.


	2. Kidnapping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya is getting kidnapped! Will the boys of class 1-A help at all? Or will the villains succeed...

Kaminari POV: 

The boys were walking back to the dorms since they were gonna hang out back there. The ball was getting boring. "Hey, Bakugo, pick the pace!" shouted Kirishima. 

Bakugo was in the back, scoffing at everything. Normal behavior. "Watch your mouth! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! ". Aw man, Bakugo was about to get mad. They all quieted down. Kaminari spoke up, "Hey, why did Midoriya leave so early?" Everyone nodded since they all agreed it was weird. "Isn't it obvious dim wits? He doesn't like parties.'' Lida said, "Bakugo, language!"

Everyone looked at him, then at Bakugo. "Wow, you seem to understand him," said Kaminari. 

"Shut up." Bakugo picked up his pace and they finally arrived at the dorm. A window shattered, and then there was a lot of muffled noise. We looked at each other and ran in. "Isn't Midoriya the only one here?" asked Mineta. They ran up a floor of stairs and went to Izuku's room. "Knock first," said Todoroki. "Maybe it's a misunderstanding." 

They knocked. "Midoriya, you in there?" Kaminari asked. He knocked again. "Fuck it" Bakugo knocked down the door and they all saw Midoriya on the floor. He was bleeding profusely. His shirt was torn up, and his pants were cut so they looked like raggedy shorts. "MIDORIYA!" they all screamed. They hurried towards him, and Ojiro said, "We have to find who did this."

Suddenly, Midoriya opened his eyes. and grabbed Todorokis' arm. He was shivering. "What. The. Fuck" Midoriya got up and ran to the bathroom and locked it. Midoriya cursed, that never happened. "DEKU, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Bakugo tensed up and pounded on the door. From inside the bathroom, he screamed, "I DON'T KNOW." He was turning the faucet on and we heard splashing water.

He opened the door and dropped to the ground. "I don't know...sorry." Aoyama stepped forward and said, "Je suis confused. Don't worry Midoriya, we will find le thief!" Midoriya tensed. "I don't...." He tensed again and dropped on all fours. His face was pale and his nose was starting to bleed. "I'll go find someone," said Tokoyami, and he started to run. 

Midoriya fainted, he was sweating and no one knew what happened. Even Midoriya didn't know. He was just scared, which was a bit rare. "Bakugo, go find a teacher. ANd bring back up. Kaminari and Lida stay here with me. I'll cool him off." "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ICY HOT."

Bakugo walked out of the room and started running. "Todoroki, it seems like Midoriya was attacked. Yet, he didn't know anything about it. Something seems suspicious." Todoroki shifted and started cooling Midoriya off. "I agree, but we should do what we can. With the little information, we have." Lida turned towards Sato, Koda, Aoyama, Sero, Shoji, Ojiro, Mineta, and Kirishima. "You 8 come with me. We'll investigate outside on what happened." They all nodded and ran outside. "We're going to die tonight!" shouted Mineta, as he followed the others outside. 

"What do I do?'' asked Kaminari, as he looked around. "You can stay here, in case they come back here. I'm a bit worried, something will probably happen again" explained Todoroki. "You're right" Kaminari sat on the bed next to Midoriya and Shoto.

Suddenly, Bakugo ran into the room. Followed by Tokoyami. The 8 students outside were looking out towards the window to see if anything bad was happening. ''We..." They were both breathing heavily. "The League is here." Todoroki got up, "The League of Villains?" Kaminari got up too and was panicking. The League? Can Kaminari even do something? Relax, just protect Midoriya. The League here? Bullshit. "THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS YES! WHAT ELSE?!" Bakugo ran to Midoriya and slapped him hard. Again and again. 

Bakugo that's enough" Shoto stopped Bakugo with his hand. Midoriya then fluttered his eyes open, and Bakugo slapped Shoto's hand. 

"I was laying down...window crashed...T-toga h-himik-ko came, D-Dabi, crashed and h-hit me.'' He groaned and shivered. He was bleeding profusely from his leg, and Kaminari saw it. A deep cut, how did no one notice. "That cut...it's so deep.."

Shoto looked over, so did Tokoyami and Bakugo. "Damn..." Midoriya closed his eyes and sighed, "This is embarrassing....ugh." Todoroki just shrugged. Kaminari decided to make himself useful and went to his room on the 3rd floor. He grabbed something and went back down. He opened Midoriya's door and did first aid on him. Midoriya kept saying thanks again and again. "Shit, I forgot what happened. Something did, don't remember though". Bakugo shuffled a bit, "Me and Tokoyami were about to go to Mr. AIzawa but the League stopped us. I WANTED TO FIGHT BUT THIS BIRD BRAIN TOLD ME TO LEAVE." "Dark Shadow would've been too much to handle in that darkness. Sorry." 

"Figured that much." He scoffed and looked away.

Midoriya was on the bed, Kaminari tending to his wounds and Shoto cooling him. Bakugo and Tokoyami guarding them. Suddenly, Midoriya jolted forward. He coughed up blood and looked pale again. He shivered. Kaminari looked up, "Midoriya what's wrong?" 

Suddenly, he collapsed and 3 figures showed up. Right there were Dabi, Toga, and Spinner. They stabbed Todorki who was off guard as well as Kaminari in the shoulder. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow flew toward Toga and started attacking her. She dodged, and Dabi started using his fire quirk. Everyone outside was running back in, but Mr. Compress and a mid-tier Nomu were keeping them busy. Dabi's fire quirk rendered Dark Shadow useless, and so he was defeated.

Bakugo went towards them. As he feigned an explosion, he leapt mid-air and twirled to then set an explosion to Toga's back. Dabi and Spinner raced towards Midorya, where Shoto froze Spinner's legs. Dabi melted the ice though and grabbed Midoriya. Kaminari sent an electrocution wave and that halted their tracks, as they leaped up and grabbed Midoriya from Dabi's clutches. As they ran out the door, Toga stabbed them in the chest.

"SHIT" They screamed and fell to the floor. Bakugo was getting tired, fighting all by himself. He turned and dodged, but eventually got stabbed in the forearm. "SHIT. YOU FUCKERS COME FIGHT. YOU SUCK!!" Toga stabbed him again in the leg. He fell but before that he grabbed the knife in his forearm and stabbed Toga in the chest with it. "Aw man, Izuku come here!" 

She ran towards Dabi and Spinner, who was taking Izuku off Shoto's arms. He was fainted by now. "Guess the bullet worked huh?" Dabi went up to the terrace and jumped, following by Toga and Spinner. Kaminari screamed, "NO!!" He ran downstairs, taking the knife off his wound. He ran, not noticing the screams from outside. And ran, trying to get help. Someone can help, someone can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! I'll probably do 5-10 chapters before seeing if it's getting popular. If it is, then I'll make it weekly. REMEMBER: THIS IS TAKING PLACE DURING WINTER


	3. An Act of Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what happens after Kaminari faints in the Ball, and how Kirishima nd the others are handling the situation. We also see how Midoriya's doing...

Uraraka's POV:

"What? What do you mean kidnapped?!" Uraraka was sweating bullets, that can't be right. How did villains get inside? Where were the teachers? As she was hyperventilating, Mr. Aizawa came forward. 

"I heard everything" he stated. 

"Is everything he said true?'' Uraraka was crying and shaking, she didn't want to believe it. 

"Unfortunately yes." Uraraka broke down crying. Everyone else did too. Momo spoke up though, "We have to go save him. We have a clean trail. Waiting anymore could heighten the possibility of him getting hurt." Mr. Aizawa sighed, and Uraraka looked up at Momo. Though she looked sad, she knew that Momo was trying to keep a clean mind. That would help Deku, she should be like that. "I agree! Deku could be anywhere. We shouldn't wait any longer!!" 

"I understand that you might be feeling sad. However, the other teachers are gone. I don't know where they are...." The students in the room tensed up. One teacher was left? Where were the rest? Were they dead? Suddenly, Kaminari fluttered his eyes open.

"Kaminari!!" Jiro hugged him, and she looked worried. He was wheezing and looked like he was in so much in pain. "Guys...the other students were...in the dorm." He paused as if trying to find the words. "You should go there..." Mr. Aizawa looked up to his students. "Where are the Big 3? I also need a few students to accompany to the Class 1-A dorms. 

"I'll come!!" Uraraka protested. Suddenly, Mirio and Amajiki raised their hands. Negire did too. Momo, Jiro, and Mina did too. Uraraka looked around and other students raised their hands. They didn't know who this first year was, but they were all heroes in training and weren't going to chicken out. "Negire, Mirio, Amajiki come with me. Uraraka, Yaoyorozo, Jiro come with me. The rest, try to supervise this place." Aizawa motioned for the ones with their names called to follow him. Uraraka was scared. First, Deku was kidnapped. Second, who knows who else was injured. Third, she was wearing a dress and heels. But, this was for Deku. 

Midoriya's POV: 

Midoriya didn't know where he was. A bag? He couldn't breathe at all. Shit, did he get kidnapped? Were his friends injured? This was all his fault. He hoped they were okay. At the same time, he was scared. His arms were tied back. SO were his legs. And his eyes were covered by a wet cloth. He knew he was in some sort of bag because of how it felt. He couldn't use OFA right now, that's what they were after. If only...All Might was here. Why did he die? It was all his fault, he felt a hole in his stomach and started to lightly cry. Why? Suddenly, he heard a few voices and started to panic. Please, no. He was shivering. Please don't blame me...

Kirishima's POV: 

Hey, what was that loud bang?" Kirishima and the others were outside, guarding the entrance of the back of UA. Kirishima was in the backyard and was looking at the glass shards. He heard a scream, and Lida looked at him. "HURRY! SOMETHING MAJOR HAPPENED!!" Kirishima looked up, sure enough, there was banging. What seemed to be a fight. He got up and started running. At the front of the dorms, was the villain Mr. Compress with a mid-tier nomu. Kirishima hardened himself and charged. Sato was eating some cake and Lida was trying to get inside. "We have to use our quirks!! There must be trouble inside!!" Kirishima nodded, and Sero laughed. "I'll just tape myself up there!!" He was flying in the air, taping himself to some trees and then the wall. Suddenly, the nomu appeared before Sero and cut his tape. He grabbed Sero by the arm and flung him out of view. 

"SERO!" Kirishima yelled and charged at Mr. Compress. He dodged Kirishimas moves though and grabbed a marble out his pocket. Kirishima was too angered to notice though, and a bomb went off. Kirishima laughed because that wasn't going to scratch him. "That's it?" "You have to do more to get passed my Hardening!!!" Behind him, Lida and Aoyoma were facing the nomu. Where were the rest? Mr. Compress laughed and said, "That's not it!!" He set off bomb after bomb. Kirishima figured he was trying to wear him down. He went Unbreakable, and Mr. COmpress stepped back. "OHO!! That wasn't your full power? Very powerful!!" Kirishima scoffed, charging forward. He had 40 seconds...

Mr. Compress leaped up in the air, and a big boulder went crashing towards Kirishima. Sato came in the picture and threw the boulder out the way. "Way to go!! That was so cool!" "Thanks," Sato said. he rushed towards Mr. Compress, who just with a flick of his marble, made 2 other mid tiers appear. Suddenly, Kaminari ran out of the door. 

"Hey isn't that Kaminari?" Kiishima yelled, "KAMINARI, WHAT'S GOING ON INSIDE?!" Suddenly,everyone was shouting and yelling questions to Kaminari. He just ran, limping and bleeding. They had too much on their hands though. They just hopped everything was alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry about the long wait. I'll try to post more though.


	4. FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back to Uraraka and the others as they start fighting the Nomu. What will happen to them? How are Bakugo and the others?

Jiro's POV: 

Jiro was scared. She was usually very cool about things but this time it revolved around a kidnapped student. Kaminari was hurt too...

"Hey hey! Let's try to lighten the mood. We're heroes, right?" Negire chimed. She was right, but they didn't have enough willpower to do so. "I'm just glad I can help. Since my quirk is back..." Mirio was charging forward, ready than ever. That's right! Eri learned to control her quirk a bit and gave Mirio his quirk back. Now he was running. Uraraka was tapping her clothes. "Everyone, if you can tell me your shoe size, I can make more comfortable shoes for you all. "Thanks, Momo!" everyone said. 

They were now sprinting...

Jiro was sharpening her ear jacks with a sharp rock she found. She hoped everyone was alright. Next to her, Aizawa sensei was sweating profusely. He was worried, of course, this is a kidnapped student we're talking about. Suddenly, they saw it. Nomu everywhere, with Spinner and Mr. Compress around it all. They stood there as if this was a circus and entertainment. Uraraka charged straight ahead. She tried to dodge and got hit by a Nomu. "Uraraka, everyone!" Kirishima was there all battered. Far away, Sero was limping back towards the scene. Aoyama and Lida were fighting multiple Nomu at once, and Sato was backing Kirishima up. 

Jiro rushed towards Uraraka. She sighed, "I'm alright." Jiro tilted her head to the side. Uraraka was panting heavily. Momo rushed towards them. Remember what Midoriya would do! We have to form a plan. "Right!" Jiro agreed. 

Negire's POV: 

While Jiro and the other girls were talking and forming some plan, Negire was speaking to Mirio and Amajiki. "Hey hey! I have an idea. Me and Amajiki can distract the Nomu so you can go inside the dorms." Amajiki sighed, "And those 2 villains? I don't know if I can do it..." Mirio clapped Amajiki on his back, "Sure you can! You're strong, remember that." "If you say so. Alright..."

Amajiki started walking forward. "Thankfully I ate a lot of food." "That's the spirit!" cheered on Negire. Negire charged forward with Amajiki. She levitated off the floor with her quirk. She tried getting close to the Nomu who kept swatting at her like a fly. "Negire, Amajiki!" Aoyama and Lida were relieved. Amajiki always eats clam and octopus, so he used clam to punch the Nomu. Negire used Gring Wave to attack the Nomu. She tried dodging the Nomu until it punched her in the face. 

"Yowch!" She fell to the ground but quickly got up. Amajiki was using octopus tentacles to restrain the Nomu. Negire flew around the Nomu and used her quirk again. Finally, the Nomu fell to the ground and Amajiki tied him up with his tentacles. "That was amazing!!" said Ida. Meanwhile, Mirio was inside the dorms.

Mirio POV: 

Mirio remembered when he first met Midoriya. Nevertheless, he was surprised at his quick thinking and analysis. He hurried forward and used his quirk to slip through the doors. There was no time to open them. He climbed up the stairs and tried finding dorm names. He saw a door was wide open and what looked like people inside. He went right in and what he saw shocked him. In front of him was Bakugo, Todoroki, and Tokoyami. "Is anyone awake? Rise and Shine!" He tried making a joke, but he was just kidding himself. They all looked hurt and beat up. Almost all of them were stabbed, except for Tokoyami who looked like he was knocked unconscious. This must've been the work of the League's best villains. To defeat all these amazing heroes in training?

Mirio put all of them on his back and ran downstairs. They were heavy though, he'd give them that. He ran out of the dorms, pushing the doors open this time. He ran towards Mr. Aizawa, who was fighting multiple low tiers at once. "Mirio! Thank goodness you found them." Mirio ran towards the outskirts of the fight and lay them down. "Sensei! Where is the backup? They're severely injured." Aizawa tied up and knocked up some low tiers, and joined Mirio. "No one's answering. Let's hope someone calls for us instead.'' Mirio sighed. He looked around. Those first-year girls were fighting 2 Nomu at once. Negire and Amajiki were fighting 3, while Aoyama and Ida seemed to be heading back. There seemed to be 5 Nomu in total, with the villains both gone. 

Mirio ripped his pants till they looked like shirts. First, he tended to Bakugo since his wounds were the worst. Then, he helped Todoroki and Tokoyami. While he was pressing on the wounds, he heard faint noises that sounded like footsteps. 

"Ida? Aoyama? Where did you both go off to?'' Mirio looked at them a bit confused. Ida fixed his composure. "We alerted the other students on what's happening. Help is on the way!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to post chapters more frequently.


	6. Taking too Long...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at the fight going on with Jiro, Uraraka, and Momo. We also jump to the aftermath of the fight and get a look at what's to come for Midoriya.

Momo's POV: 

"And that's our plan." Momo wasn't that confident, but she had to try. SHe wanted to save her classmate as vice president. "Alright," said Jiro. She nodded her head and went behind a tree. There were 2 Nomu near them. They help fight the other 3 later. This time, Momo was sure of her plan. She wasn't, but she had to be. She unbuttoned her dress and got to work.

As she got everything ready, she gave the signal to Uraraka. Uraraka floated everything she made to the sky. Jiro quickly went behind the Nomu and blasted off an attack with her ear jacks. The Nomu turned around and ran towards her. "NOW!!" screamed Momo. Suddenly, 8 boulders with spears attached to them dropped on them. It worked!

Momo then made something else. She ran around the Nomu and made a big ax. It fell to the grounds since it was heavy but Uraraka made it weightless. Momo ran forward and tried cutting the Nomu's leg. But she forgot something. Regeneration!

Momo did it again and again. No prevail at all. Momo then had an idea. "Kyoka!! Try distracting the Nomu for me." Jiro nodded and charged forward. 

Jiro's POV:

Jiro dodged with her light body and rolled to the ground. She grabbed the axes on the floor and made a gash to the Nomu. At this point, they were flailing around. She prayed to god and before the gash could heal itself, she stuck her ear jacks inside!

DISGUSTING! What the hell? The wound was closing in and before she would get pushed away, she let out her heartbeat. Normally, this would send a vibration inside the person or object. And the Nomu was there, sitting right up and not moving. The other Nomu was being busy by Uraraka, who was trying to find an opening. 

Suddenly, Momo said, "THANKS!!" She grabbed a match and lit it up. And she put it on the wound she caused by the ax. Jiro shivered. This fight was excessively gruesome. The Nomu flailed around and suddenly the wound closed off. The Nomu had no legs !! YES! Fuck yes! 

Jiro walked up to Momo and gave her a high five. Momo was exhausted, but she created a scarf similar to Aizawas. "I should use a match to heat it up. I don't have Todoroki's quirk so the process won't be easy like the provisional exam." Match after match Momo used the fire to harden the scarf. A few minutes later, it was all around the Nomu who didn't move. "Thank god it's a low tier." 

Uraraka ran towards them. I got it to float and now we just need to capture...it...

Both Momo and Uraraka fell to the ground fell. "Ochako! Momo!" 

Of course! They were tired due to their quirks. Both were sweating profusely. Momo whimpered and shivered, but made 3 medkits. "For...those who are gravely injured...Todoroki, Tokoyami, Bakugo..." Jiro nodded and let them rest.

Bakugo's POV: 

"FUCK NO!!" Jiro was tending to his wounds, and Bakugo flipped her off. "Hey, stop being rude. I'm only trying to help." Bakugo sat up and screamed. "I don't need your help!! THIS AIN'T MAKE A WISH!!" 

"On god, you need therapy. Anger management." Bakugo smacked her hand away and started doing it himself. "Fine, fine. I'll help Tokoyami then. Mirio was tending to Todorki, who was the second most hurt. 

"Bakugo, stop." Todoroki sat up, leaning against a tree. "When is help coming? This is taking too long. And the League is probably far gone. Bakugo sighed, "I forgot about that..."

He sighed again and got up. He fell sideways but managed to place himself on a tree. "Hey Bakugo! You have two stab wounds! Let me help! Please!!" Bakugo sighed and sat on the floor. "You sigh too much," Todoroki said as he sighed. "You little-" 

"EVERYONE!" Mr. Aizawa was facing all of them. Help is finally coming. " WHat the fuck took them so long?!" Aizawa sensei shrugged. Next to him walked up Amajiki and Negire. "Wow..." Negire tried to smile but a suprised and "eh" look came off instead. 2 people were severely injured with stab wounds while the rest had minor to no injuries and were exhausted. "The fuckers are taking their time. A student is kidnapped. What the hell??"

"You're right Bakugo. This is weird," Aizawa sensei said. " And we also have two fucking injuried. The rest of you extras are fine."

Midoriya's POV: 

What kind of shit is this? It was uncomfortable as fuck. " I want his blood!! I want him to be tortured!!" That was definetely Toga Himiko, the crazy villain who was obsessed over Izuku and Ochako. "Good idea. Mabe he'll give up and give us his quirk." Torture? Give up? Quirk? Hell to the no. 

"OOOOOOHHH!!" Toga moaned and Izuku blushed. What's up with her? "You're crazy. Stop it." Dabi is speaking facts but, Toga grabbed a knife and moved it over to where Izuku was. "Take him out that trash bag. "This will be fun~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post 2 in one day since I made you all wait so much. I hope to make each chapter longer from now on.


	7. Crushes~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an update on Kaminari and Midoriya and how they're doing. We also get an update on Uraraka and what's going on in her mind. This chapter is more about lightening up the mood (except for some parts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima try to make longer and better-organized chapters. I won't just rush into things. Thanks for all the support btw :D
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions for what happens next, let me know!!

**DENKI's POV:**

Some of the students were calling for help, but nothing happened. I felt horrible, and it all was coming from my shoulder. I let out a groan, and Tsuyu came to assist me.

"Are you injured? We should've asked that earlier *kero*." I didn't want to respond but I also didn't want to leave her hanging. "Y-yeah. I think Toga stabbed me..." Tsuyu froze, then grabbed her sweater. It was a grey puffy sleeve knit sweater. It looked nice. "Nah, don't ruin it. I'll just use my pants." But Tsuyu, I mean Tsu, just ripped it. "I can buy another one." She ripped the clothes around where my shoulder was, leaving my wound bare and out for everyone to see. She applied pressure and wrapped it around me. "I'm a bit worried..."

Tsu looked at me and tilted her head as to ask _why._ I said, "I don't know if the other's are fine. And...where are the teachers? And everyone who's supposed to help." 

Tsu began to open her mouth but we heard it: **sirens.** Help was here! _I just hope everyone outside is fine, especially Midoriya..._

* * *

**MIDORIYA's POV:**

I tried thrashing around when I saw a knife stabbing into the trash bag. I yelped and tried to get away from it. The shiny and awfully sharp just cut through the bag, and I saw where I was. _A forest? No, a cave in a forest._ ~~Oh shit.~~

"Izuku!!" Toga leaped towards and hugged me tightly. Too tight. Dabi stood there, watching over me. I was trembling by now. Why was I here? What did they want from me?

_Were_ my _friends safe?_

I tried pulling away from Toga's grasp when she looked at me dead straight in the eyes. She grabbed my shoulders and pinned me down.

Chest to chest, both arms pinned, and Toga on top of me, I stopped moving. She grabbed a knife from her right hand and pressed it towards my neck. The blade was so close, and I held my breath. "Comply," she said.

Suddenly, Dabi grabbed her from behind, like a mother cat grabbing her cat by the scruff. "We can do what we want with him later. Right now, we have to take him to meet the boss." Toga got up and wiped the dust off her pleated skirt. "Alright~"

"Hm? You took the cloth off your eyes. Well, that's no fun." Dabi suddenly grabbed two cloths and wet them both. He grabbed me roughly and tied both cloths around my eyes and mouth. 

"There we go.'' He grabbed me again and pushed me towards what seemed like a hallway. He moved me along until we reached a certain place. I stopped when he stopped. Something that sounded like bid doors opened. And he pushed me with his foot inside. 

I fell headfirst inside, as the big doors closed. No nice people here I guess. Suddenly, someone grabbed me by my hair and dragged me from the doors where they put me in a chair. They tied all my limbs towards that chair, except for my neck. Suddenly, they untied the cloths around my eyes and mouth.

One word: _**wow.**_

* * *

**URARAKA's POV:**

While I was vomiting, they were fighting. What was happening to Deku? "HEY, DIDNT YOU FORGET WE HAVE A MISSING STUDENT?!" She was mad because she knew he was in trouble. During the last battle they faced, Deku went and fought Shigaraki. Todoroki told everyone that he somehow awakened another quirk and that Shigaraki seemed to be after Deku.

_"I wasn't targeted. Right_ Kacchan?" 

That's what Deku said, yet Todoroki insisted it was true. Bakugo also agreed with Deku. 

_"HEY ICY-HOT!! Why are you lying??"_

She remembered it caused a whole fight between the three when suddenly Todoroki stopped talking about it. He even started to say he was just joking. 

_It always seems like they're hiding something..._

"Hey, Bakugo...Todoroki..."

Both boys turned around to look at her. She sighed and said, "Look...I don't know what you're hiding. You 3 were acting weird after that battle against Shigaraki and the other villains. Something about another quirk and the villain targeting Deku."

_She was worried, that's all. No feelings at all..._

"Do you have any idea why he was targeted? Because it always seemed like you 3 hid secrets."

Both boys looked at each other, and back to her. They were sweating, but it seemed like they were trying to deny it.

Suddenly, Todoroki spoke up. "Uraraka. This is no time to be spewing theories. You're just worried about him."

Bakugo looked at Uraraka with a death glare and scoffed. "I HATE LIARS!! You think I'd lie and deny something like that??" 

Aizawa then said, "Look, Uraraka. I was there during that fight." Uraraka turned to face her teacher. "You were?!" Aizawa sensei then nodded. "Yes, and so were other heroes. According to them, including Endeavor, what you said was true. I don't know why they're lying about it though."

Everyone was in shock when they heard this. _So it was true..._

She turned, furious, towards Bakugo and Todoroki. "WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABOUT THIS?? This is...important..."

She started sobbing and broke down crying. Jiro and Negire sat next to her and patted her as she cried. "Why...I...just.."

"Hey Pink Cheeks. First off, Deku told everyone to not say a word about what happened. He said he didn't know why it was happening. Secondly, we couldn't." Uraraka wiped the tears off her face and turned to face Todoroki. "Then w-why did you start b-blabbering about it??"

Todoroki shook his head in disappointment. "Because I was mad. It was something everyone should've known about. Sorry."

Uraraka shook her head and pressed both hands against her face. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him...that's all..."

Trying to lighten the mood, Negire chimed in. "Because you like him?" She was pressing her face close to Uraraka's as she asked the question. 

Uraraka's face turned cherry red. She shook her head again and gain. "N-n-no-no t-that's n-n-not i-it!!!" Bakugo chuckled, so did Todoroki. Jiro then said, "It's obvious Uraraka. We all know." Aizawa sensei even nodded his head. " You know...we all place bets on students and their crushes. Snipe owes us all $20." Everyone turned to look at Aizawa and burst out laughing. 

Uraraka giggled a bit too, as embarrassed as she was. She was sure Deku-kun was okay. 

_He had to..._

* * *


	8. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya gets captured and sees where he is for the first time. It's breathtaking, but things are about to take a turn for the worst for him.
> 
> Meanwhile, Todoroki and the others get some help. They don't know where Midoriya is, but they will soon find some clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I will be adding some characters that aren't cannon but they won't make that big of an impact. Ima try to add a lot of angst and shit too. 
> 
> Do you think the chapters short? SO do I. That's why I'm making another chapter later today or tomorrow.

**MIDORIYA's POV:**

I thought the League of Villains had some sketchy shaggy hideout but no. I'm guessing they had a lot of funding because it looked amazing. There were steps draped with a red velvet carpet. It looked like a royal home because on top of those stairs was a throne. It was beautiful, the head of the throne was covered in different gems that sparkled the room.

It looked like a kaleidoscope, with different colors everywhere. The chair was lined with a gold glass that seemed to feel very smooth. I'd kill to feel it. The part of the throne where you sat though, had red fluffy cushions so it looked like a normal throne with a gem headset on top.

The walls were white with marking that looked like... _blood?_

On one wall, I could see an outline that looked like a door. Maybe a hidden door. I was now trembling, though everything looked beautiful, I was sure I wasn't going to be lucky. 

Behind the throne were burgundy curtains, and suddenly they opened. Shigaraki was in front of me, the man himself.

I haven't heard of him since the battle. I looked at him and gave him my biggest death glare. He just sat on the throne, leg spread out on top of the armrest.

Even though I was beyond frightened, I said, "What are you going to do to me?"

Shigaraki chuckled, which left some cold shivers up my spine. 

_"Let's talk then."_

**TODOROKI's POV:**

**We couldn't do anything.**

That was the worst feeling in the world. Just like when I was a kid, _I couldn't protect her._

We were talking about some light things, crushes and stuff. But inside I think we all felt guilty. While we were laughing the situation off, Midoriya could be anywhere. I just hoped he wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey Icyhot!" Bakugo smacked my back and I turned. "What was that for?" I asked. But then I saw it.

_Help arrived._

There was a group of ambulances with flaring red and blue lights. We all had a relieved look on our faces. Our whole class was injured, some more than others. 

**"MIDORIYA!!** **"**

I just screamed his name and started breathing heavily. " He could be in danger!! Why are we here on our asses while he's in danger! Life or death."

Everyone turned to look at me, and looked away. I was right, they knew that. I knew they knew. But still...

Suddenly, the gates opened and we saw it. Students from other courses were rushing to see the commotion. "Oh..." Mr. Aizawa looked at us. "We have to go closer." 

We all started walking ( some were limping) closer to the commotion. When we got there, we saw all our classmates and kaminari there too. 

"We have a missing student by the name Izuku Midoriya!!" screamed Ida. Everyone who didn't know tensed.

_"Missing student? Hero course? First year? Blah blah blah"_

Everyone was whispering. But they were all huddled in their little groups. Ida cleared his voice then proceeded. "By the League of Villains! For some reason they were targeting him."

_Just like last time..._

_"When will we go save him?"_ Aizawa turned to see Todoroki limping and bowing his head. Aizawa patted his student on his back and tried to comfort him. 

"We don't know where he is..." Todoroki knew that. But how would they find him? Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

_"I think I can help..."_


	9. Precious Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn of what happens with Midoriya and what´s yet to happen. And we get some insight of The League's plan for Midoriya and Shigaraki. 
> 
> Later in the chapter, we find out what happens after Todorki´s encounter with the girl. Will they be able to save him? What´ll happen next??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I promised a longer chapter yesterday. I think. So here it is. I´ll try to upload 1-2 times a week. I hope you´re enjoying the story :)

**MIDORIYA's POV:**

Shigaraki flew down the small stairs and looked down at me. He grabbed my chin and I was forced to look at him. After our fight, the thought of him brought flashbacks and made me vomit.

I wanted to do the same thing right here but I just swallowed this feeling down. He looked at me and let go, cackling to himself. "You really are pathetic."

I wanted to speak up, but he was right. I didn't deserve OFA. What did All Might see in me? Power? Nope. A good heart? It isn't that rare.

I wasn't sure, but I just looked down. He smirked and grabbed a knife from his pocket. "Know what we're gonna do? A monologue is what villains do." He pulled my hair and let out a faint whisper. "We're gonna torture you till you finally give up OFA. Or until I'm done getting to my full power." I shook my head until he let go. Does he think a few broken bones will make me give up? I finally said, "I'll never give it up. And I'll escape before you can.

Shigaraki laughed and kicked my chair so I toppled over. "You think you can escape? Funny." He left me there, and I tried getting back up. It was impossible. He just put his foot on my chest, as I tried to get off the floor. "Stop that." I didn't stop. I kept going. He finally kicked my chair so hard that I got kicked against the wall, my forehead bleeding.

I just spit at the floor and glared at his red eyes. Suddenly, the doors burst open. Shigaraki turned towards the doors and two figures appeared. "Spinner, Compress." The lizard came forward and grabbed something from his pockets. In his hand, was my notebook: _Hero Analysis for the Future #13._ My notebook!

I looked at him and asked, "Why did you bring that?" Shigaraki spun his head and smiled. "A notebook with all your pathetic friends' quirks and moves? And how to take them down? Are you that fucking naive?!" He laughed and kicked me again. "You naive little shit!"

He laughed, and so did the other villains. Compress looked at me and said, "A wrong move on your part I'd say." I looked down and just got mad. If any of them got hurt...

_I'd never forgive myself._

This is all my fault! Why am I so weak? WHY?! Suddenly, a small shadow burst through the large doors.

Toga Himiko, **great**.

I sighed and turned to look away. She just jumped up and down, Dabi walking behind her. "Can I?! Can I?! I want to see him bleed!!" Is she talking about me?? Shigaraki nodded. "I think he needs to be taught a lesson. While you both do your job, I'll be with the Doctor waiting for my power-up."

Toga smiled widely. Dabi just looked at Shigaraki. "If only you were at completion, we could've taken his quirk already. So we need to wait 3 months??"

Shigaraki nodded. But he then grabbed both of the villains by the shirt. "If he escapes, I want him back here. And if the heroes come too early, make sure I don't wake up until I'm ready."

He said this with such a menacing tone that Toga whimpered. Dabi just looked away. "Alright," he said.

Suddenly, Toda grabbed my chair and pulled me up so I was sitting straight up. I was scared deep down. Torture?? How bad would it be? Surely they won't take it too far...

Toga just grabbed something from her side: a syringe filled with clear purple liquid.

"This will make you fall asleep! Get ready for the worst, Izuku-kun~!!"

She grabbed my arm and inserted the syringe, despite how much I tried to move around. My brain started to feel foggy, as I feel into a deep sleep.

_No...stop....please......I can't-..._

_._

_._

_._

I finally fainted.

* * *

**TODOROKI's POV:**

Standing below me was a girl in a red shirt and black jeans. She had brown hair and green eyes. "Someone's been kidnapped...right?"

I just nodded, I didn't really want to talk to anyone.

She just moved her fingers, she reminded me a lot like Midoriya. "Well um...my quirk...can...um...well.." I got tired of the fibbing and just looked at her sternly. "Just get to the point if you even have one."

She was scared, but so was I. I didn't have time for nonsense, my friend was in danger. "I have an odd quirk! It's um..something not meant for heroes but..I can..." I just looked at her, "and what do you want me to do about it? Just stop, please."

She finally looked at me, with an unusual amount of confidence. "I can know the details of a person, their health, thoughts, hobbies, fears, location. Only if I have that person's most treasured thing..."

**Location.**

**Location.**

_Location._

Without thinking, I just scooped her up, I didn't care about my injuries right now. "Huh? W-what are you doing??" I just grabbed her and ran towards my classmates.

When I got to where everyone was, I put her down. "Todoroki, what are you doing?" asked Uraraka. Momo also looked confused. I just turned toward the girl. "Explain your quirk."

She just looked scared. "Um..hero...students..wow. I-i...quirk...shit...quirks.." I just sighed. "Her quirk is that she can know the details of a person when she touches their most treasured thing. Right?"

She nodded.

" Location, that's what I'm more interested in," I said. Mr. Aizawa turned to hear the conversation. "We just have to find this object and we'll know everything about him!! His health, LOCATION, thoughts!! This will be so useful for us!"

Everyone just looked shocked. They all got up from their weep fest and hugged the girl, who seemed on the verge of fainting.

Mr. Aizawa came forward and looked at the girl. "Look...you can be of great help. We just have to find this object. If you really want to do this, we can.

But, we first need everyone to be at full health." He turned to look at some students. Bakugo and Denki were already hospitalized, or so I've been told.

"But sensei!!" We can find him before he gets hurt-" Mr. Aizawa just shook his head. "Who can go save him? We have to find this thing first!! Then, we have to be in full health to even consider saving him. You are all hurt and exhausted. The only thing keeping you awake is adrenaline."

I sighed and didn't respond. I knew he was right.

_..but still..._

Suddenly, a group of people came and ushered me towards an ambulance with Uraraka, Momo, and Jiro. The Big 3 were in another ambulance I guess.

As a few nurses attended to my wounds, I turned to look at the others. Uraraka spoke up, "What do you think this object could be? I mean, it's probably something All Might." I nodded my head. _"Yeah."_

Momo shook her head though, "Remember that it doesn't have to be an object. It can be anything." I nodded my head. _"Yeah."_

Jiro just looked at Uraraka. "It might be you," she said as she winked. "Jiro!!" Uraraka squealed. I looked away.

Anything. It could be in his house, or his room. Or somewhere far away. It can also be a person, dead or alive. What could it be? That was the problem.

"Maybe it could be our class," I said. "Though if we want to know more about Midoriya, we need Bakugo's help." They all nodded.

"Yeah, maybe Bakugo knows what it is. Weren't they childhood friends?" Jiro said, "It's weird how ugly their relationship is though. Wonder what happened between them." Everyone agreed. I sighed and turned to look at the window.

_I´ll find you Midoriya._

_**No matter what.** _


	10. Bakugo Katsuki: Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku is getting prepped and preparing for the worst while his classmates are sitting around all confident he wasn't hurt. He would be soon though. If they didn't make it in time, Izuku will most likely wither away. Not just physically too. What were their classmate's planning? How soon would they get there and would Izuku be able to hold up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> As I said, I want to make longer chapters. So I tried, though it'll take me longer. I understand if this isn't long enough, I'll write more if I can.
> 
> PS: looking back this chapter is short af, sorry about that. I was writing it on google docs which made it seem long...

**MIDORIYAs POV:**

Izuku Midoriya woke up in a plain white room, stains that seemed like  _ blood _ covering the walls from head to toe. Midoriyas eyes slowly fluttered open, and he automatically drooped them. He didn’t want to know what would happen next he thought, as the smell of death filled his lungs. Behind him, a screeching noise, like nails against a chalkboard caught his attention. He immediately opened them, unsure of what to feel.

He knew he was in trouble, of course, he did. He was kidnapped by the league of villains and couldn’t use his quirk for some reason. Toga Himiko and Dabi came into light, Toga carrying a big leather bag colored hot pink. She sat the bag down at a white table and clasped it open. Dabi loomed over her, before staring right at Midoriya.  _ What should I do? I still feel tired… _

  
  
  


Toga Himiko grabbed something and hid it in her hand. ¨Hey hey!! Want some regeneration?¨

  
  
  


Midoriya, already confused, cocked his head sideways. He was confused and didn’t want to talk.

She didn’t wait for an answer though, because she moved quickly to where Midoriya was. She looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. ¨Youll look cute soon!¨ Midoriya wasn’t excited about what that meant.

The room was pretty big. It was a squared room with white wallpaper. The blood splashes and streaks gave away that this room was used for doing terrible deeds, but Midoriya didn’t try to linger on that thought. In front of him was the white table with the pink leather bag. And at the side of that table was Dabi. 

At Midoriya’s side was another table, but this time it had wheels. He guessed they moved it around. Under the table were small swivel chairs and stools. He didn’t think much of it. _Too tired..._

Dabi snatched his hands out of his pockets as he turned towards the small chairs. He grabbed a beige stool and scooted it in front of Midoriya. ¨So,¨ he drawled. Toga was still looking at him, and he could feel the intensity of their glares. Toga took what seemed like a toxic green liquid substance and opened his mouth. Despite his protests, she forced him to drink it.

He shivered once he finished and surprisingly, ~~_it tasted amazing._~~

He looked at them in confusion, until Dabi broke the silence.

  
  


¨Thats a regenerative drink.¨

Midoriya was in shock but was also glad. Why would these villains be giving him something that would give him the upper hand in battle? 

_ Unless… _

¨We also canceled your quirk for a bit! Don't worry, it´ll come back sometime soon!!¨ Midoriya hinted at the enthusiasm. It wasn’t surprising though. Finding the courage to speak, he looked at them both. ¨Can you just explain what you’re going to do to me?¨

_~~he already knew~~ _

Both of them put on the most villainous smile hed ever seen, as Toga walked over slowly towards her bag. She put her hand on the strap as she skipped over to the table at his side. She found a small pink desk chair and pushed it so that it rolled over to where Dabi was. 

She wheeled over the table and suddenly it was near Izuku. 

~~_I'm tired,_ ~~

~~_my brain is foggy..._ ~~

She took her purse and dumped all its contents out.

He knew what was about to happen. Sitting on the cold iron torture chair, he felt all his senses flow back. 

_ His fears, his sight, his taste, his…. _

  
  
**_no_ **   
  


They possibly wouldn’t _, right?_ _They couldn’t_ , **he couldn’t.**

  
  
  
  


Because what lay scattered on that table were maces, hammers, bats, flail weapons, knives, war hammer, and more. 

All sanity began to trickle out as he stared at what would soon be,

  
  


.

.

.

.

.

  
  


**the worst moments of his life.**

  
  
  


**Bakugo**

The students of class 1a all sat around Todoroki’s bed. They didn’t dare make a noise. Todorki was pulling his blankets around his body and sat straight. Some students weren’t here though, like Kaminari and Tokoyami. Bakugo was here though, laying down on the opposite side of the room, curtains draped around his bed. Finally, someone spoke up.

¨We should find what this item is...¨ It was Uraraka, her voice trembling slightly. She wasn’t looking up, from the shame that cast down on her, she couldn’t.

Ida broke the awkward silence that fell back after the comment. ¨I agree, why don’t we invite the young girl in here?¨ Todoroki nodded, as Ida got up and walked out the room, closing the door behind him with a  **_CLICK_ ** **.**

  
  


¨He isn’t weak,¨ said a gruff voice. It came from the boy behind the cast curtains. Everyone turned to look at him. ¨He isn’t going to let a few villains defeat him.¨ Everyone went silent. Until Yaoyorozu spoke up.

  
  


¨What do you know about Midoriya?¨   
  


  
  


From here, everyone could feel the angry boy stiffen. Silence loomed over the room for a few seconds until he finally said, ¨What do you want to know?¨

Yaoyorozu answered back. ¨Some backstory. I’m sure we can get a lot from that.¨

  
  


Uraraka stiffened and let out a low sigh. ¨Deku is always positive though. I’m sure there isn’t much to it Momo. We should focus on his likes and dislikes. I’m sure Deku had an amazing life before UA.¨ 

_ She said this as she remembered her poor life and how he was always so caring and supportive...and happy...she hoped he was alright... _

Everyone nodded in agreement. Kirishima said, ¨Yeah, he’s always so positive. I admire him for being so happy all the time! He’s so manly...¨

  
  


Bakugo just cackled. A loud,  _ cold _ cackle. 

¨You really are that naive, aren’t you, extras?¨   
  


They all looked at him in confusion. 

Bakugo though, opened his curtains with a grunt. 

  
¨You do know he was quirkless for most of his life?¨

Everyone in the room froze, especially Todoroki. He didn’t know, he knew about Midoriyas quirk but other than that he didn’t know anything else.

Hagakure broke the silence though, waving her arms over her head. ¨He cant be though! He has one right now!!¨ Bakugo looked at her and sighed. ¨Deku was quirkless until he was about 15. And you know what happens to quirkless people...¨

Momo was quiet, everyone was. ¨Bakugo, quirkless people don't appear as much Would you mind going into details on what happened?¨ The class nodded in agreement. 

¨Thats because they’re rare. 20% of the population and most of that 20% are elders. The newer generations are barely quirkless. He would be bullied, both verbal and physical. No one came near him, he was always lonely. His teachers looked at him with disgust. He would get stares at any place he went. Quirkless people are rare so he was rare too. And rumors spread.¨

Bakugo stopped and looked up at his naive classmates. Their horrified expressions were funny to look at. They were gawking at each other, then at him. He waited a bit until he started again.

¨He would be pushed down, grabbed by the hair, showered in water, thrown in the toilet, stuck in a locker.¨

He waited again because this was painful to say. Though he was taking himself out of the picture, he couldn’t help but feel a tug at his heart. It was

... **_guilt_ ** _…?_

¨He would walk into the classroom to a white flower at his desk, sprayed with graffiti. Useless. Quirkless. Freak. He was told to kill himself a lot and was always the one tossed around in the circle. Like a doll….¨

These were normal bullying techniques in Japan. His classmates knew what the white flower meant. In normal use, it was used during funerals. If you gave a living person a white flower, that meant you wanted them dead.

If the whole class agreed to put the flower there every morning though….that meant…

  
  


_ They all wanted him dead. _

Bakugo wanted to cry and scream. Memories flooded to his brain and a heavy weight was pressing on his chest. He couldn’t breathe anymore. Not in front of them. _..weak...pathetic. _

No one in his class dared to speak. They bowed their heads in shame. It made sense, how much Midoriya would flinch during their early school days. How Midoriya looked at each of them with eyes that said…

_ thank you….i would die for you…. _

  
  


Their classmates were feeling guilty, especially the ones who made comments on how he was always happy. Was he happy for them? And not himself?

Bakugo was glad his classmates weren’t minding him any attention. The words he tried to form were disappearing as he opened his mouth. Decaying. His throat felt like a knot and his hands became clammy. 

Uraraka got up and stared at her hands. The hands that helped her get where she was today. The ones she wished could hold Deku...no... _ Izuku _ ...right now.

She stared at Bakugo with an intensity he remembered from their fight at the Sports Festival. Suddenly, he looked at her straight in the eye, challenging her. 

¨Do you have any idea what could be special to him? And be honest...you might want to act tough right now but we don’t want nor need that. Drop the act.¨ Bakugo scowled. It wasn’t completely an act. ¨ _His notebooks, a person, or something from his childhood...?¨_

She nodded at him, before turning to the class. She seemed to be taking leadership, something both  **four eyes** and  **ponytail** couldn’t do. 

¨We need to find this item! I’ll propose a plan. Those close to **Deku** -... _Izuku_...will be looking for this object while the rest try to find out where he is. We know him best, so we would have some thought at what this item is...¨ 

His classmates nodded, looking far more excited and reassured than before. Bakugo had to suppress a soft chuckle and smile. His act wasn’t entirely an act. But he wasn’t ready to act soft, not yet.

With that, he got up and closed the curtains, much to his classmates’ shock. He tucked into bed and wondered how his childhood friend was doing. He was strong, Bakugo knew that, though he didn’t show it.

_ Izuku... _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_...i miss the old days… _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ …..im sorry _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The future for this story?
> 
> It will be long and updated weekly. The story isn't anywhere near finished, and we will explore a lot of gruesome scenes in the next few chapters. If you don't like that stuff, click away. Stuff is about to get gory. 
> 
> I was planning on 100 chapters but thinking right now it'll probably be around 50. Or less, who knows. The point is, get ready for a lot because I'm invested in this story. 
> 
> And that's all!!


	11. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the class learns of Izuku a bit and we see some of them break down.
> 
> more angst next chapter oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello binches! the angst will be more present in later chapters. I'm currently trying to make more sad scenes before I have to work extra hard for battle scenes. trust me it's coming soon...

**MIDORIYAs POV:**

My body was aching. My brain was foggy. The fresh scent of blood-covered me whole and my head was swirling in pain. Every movement was hurting. Toga kept on hurting and hurting and my body kept on replacing the missing limbs and fingernails. The missing eyes and teeth. I was in pain. I wanted to die.

_ Kill me _

_ Kill me _

_ Kill _

_ Kill  _

_ Kill _

I squirmed around as Himiko Toga came into view. Her regular clothes: a _ sailor fuku  _ uniform and over that, an oversized pale yellow sweatshirt. Except for a small difference, her outfit was plastered in crimson red blood. Some of it was dry, some of it was fresh. Izuku knew one thing: it was  _ his _ .

Her messy buns were more than messy, as most of her hair was down. She skipped towards her lovely Izuku. ¨HEY!! How are you doing love?¨

Izuku looked down and didn’t answer. Toga wasn't going to be patient though, as she grabbed something and ripped his fingernail off. The sensitive red flesh bleeding out. ¨GHA!¨ Izuku yelped loudly, Toga pressing her own hands against the would-be nail. Knowing that any pressure applied to the wound would hurt like  **hell.**

¨Himiko...please….I’m doing horrible...¨   
  


¨Well, that was easy, wasn’t it? And look, your fingernail is growing back!!¨

And it did, the fingernail creeping back up centimeter by centimeter. Until it was fully back in a matter of seconds. 

¨Kill me...I don’t wanna live...please….i-ill do anything….anything!¨

¨So would you give Shiggy your quirk?¨   
  


Izuku knew he shouldn’t. But as he was going to nod his head yes, he stopped and shook his head in a no. Himiko just looked at him and sighed. ¨You really are stupid. Hmmm...how about we have a little fun?¨   
  


She walked away from him and slammed the door shut. He breathed in and out. At the start of their ¨fun¨, he screamed his heart out. But he wasn’t having as big of a reaction as before. He felt...defeated. He didn’t care anymore, as much as it hurt. And the pain kept coming because of regeneration. 

He wondered how his friends were doing….

Suddenly, the door slammed open, Himiko walking in with Dabi holding a computer. ¨Your friends must be worried!! So I’m being nice and letting them know how you’re doing!¨

She put the computer in front of him, and he saw the camera rolling. ¨Were going live in 3...2...1...NOW!!¨

Wait...his friends would get worried and he didn’t want that. He frantically tried to do anything to stop this. ¨Stop!! Dont...¨

He didn’t want them to see him this pathetic. Stop.

_ Stop _

_ They'd get worried… _

**_And if they didn’t?_ ** **_  
  
_ **

_ WHY WOULDN'T THEY? _

**_They don’t care about you…_ **

_ Stop it…. _

_ Stop _

_ S-stop _

_...please... _

  
  
  


**AIZAWAs POV:** **  
** **  
** His classmates and the first-year girl of the General Studies Course were sitting around in a circle. They were on these plush red sofas. Yet none of them felt comfortable. Principal Nezu at his desk and facing a computer when suddenly…

**PING!**

Everyone turned around to see what was the noise. Aizawa knew better, it was probably something else. His principal frowned and clicked on the computer when suddenly…

A loud scream, a shriek of horror erupted from the computer. His students knew who it was from, his problem child. Shota Aizawa and everyone else ran towards where Nezu was, as he was stuck in horror. Petrified. 

And on that computer screen? The worst thing Shota has seen in all his years as a hero. And he's  **_seen_ ** things. There was his problem child, Izuku Midoriya, thrashing and he was beaten by a whip which left pink, deep flesh wounds encased with blood. A girl he remembered as Himiko Toga was whipping his every part. Legs, arms, face, chest. 

And at the back, he saw a villain with scars around his body. He had black hair and a dark coat. Dabi.

Himiko stopped. Every one of his students was frozen as they stared at the screen. Midoriya's eyes had a foggy look, and the excitement and brightness the kid once had were gone.

His student was there, panting in pain,  and he couldn't do anything. 

¨I-izuku...¨   
  


Bakugo was there, staring in horror. A single tear running down his face. Most students were bawling their eyes out, like Uraraka. She turned to look away, as Dabi grabbed a big Flail weapon and hit it across the students back. 

Midoriya thrust up in pain, blood coming out his mouth. He tried not to scream. Suddenly, something happened.

His body was reverting back to normal, as the scars, he received faded away. The blood was still there though, and he slumped back.

Uraraka and Tsuyu were crying, and as all his students were sighing in relief, Yaoyorozu wasn't. Neither were Todoroki, Bakugo, and Ida. They had a stern, frightening look. Kaminari spoke up as he shivered in pain from both his wound and what he saw. ¨A-at least h-he's regenerating...l-less pain ya know?¨   
  
Yaoyorozu just shook her head. ¨Kaminari...that just means he has more time to suffer. M-most of those injuries would kill him by know….s-so t-that...¨ She stopped. She couldn't speak anymore. Todoroki just sighed. ¨That means he just has to suffer more a-and has more opportunities to suffer. T-think about it. No end to it. He can't die yet, and I'm sure he would rather do the latter.¨

Todoroki walked back to his seat, ignoring the heaving breaths of his close friend Midoriya Izuku.

He faced away, and Shota knew he was hurting. So Shota did what he should have done long ago. He turned the laptop away from his students. There were some protests, but most of his classmates just looked away and ran to sit down. Some, like Uraraka and Bakugo, ran out the door. He would need to give these kids some therapy. 

The girl that they brought along was stiff cold. She didn't move an inch from the sofa. Shota went to sit next to her and ruffled her hair. ¨I'm sorry about that.¨ She slumped her shoulders and looked at the ground. ¨I-its okay...I want to help...¨

Shota looked at the window, where he saw clumps of students in paranoia. He needed to help them all, as a teacher and a hero. He looked back at the pale and scrawny girl. ¨And that's good. You're acting like a true hero.¨ Her expression slightly changed so it was somewhat more relieved. ¨T-thank you sir...¨

He nodded and continued. ¨You can go if you want...we'll contact you when we're prepared.¨ He smiled, and she did too. She bowed and left the room, looking back at the rest of the class.

Her smile faded and she silently closed the door. 

His classmates were staring at the floor, some crouched on the ground, and others sitting down. They all had one thing in common though, a motivation to save their fellow peer from endless torture and agony.

_ Is it going to be easy? _

_ It isn't,  _ but Aizawa didn't care as he reflected on what he did wrong. 

**_Oh Oboro, where are you?_ **

  
  


**BAKUGOs POV:**

Bakugo was sitting at the pristine white toilet, grasping the rim of it. He was shivering all over, as he tried to keep grabbing on to the toilet. The only thing keeping him up. He retched, trying to keep the vomit from coming out his mouth. It tasted bittersweet and that somehow made him retch more.

He was puking for multiple reasons. Reason one was what he just saw. His childhood friend is getting tortured and screaming in torment. Those screams kept replaying in his head as he puked, giving in to the sensation.    
  


Reason 2 was guilt. He was feeling guilty for what he did before coming to UA. And now he didn't have an opportunity to say sorry or to hear his childhood friends reassuring words. 

He didn't know which was worse. He shivered all around and the suit he was wearing was all torn. His white dress shirt was dirty, one sleeve ripped off, and collar unbuttoned. His grey dress pants were a bit dirty and torn but otherwise, they were fine. And sprawled on the floor was his matching grey suit jacket. 

He hesitantly got up, not wanting to leave his nasty spot. He groaned as he realized the mess he did. He hated anything that was dirty, and he was just that. So he walked across the white tiles of the floor and splashed his grimy face with cold water. He felt the water run through his fingers, as he grabbed some creamy white soap and washed his hands.

He dries his hands by rubbing them against his pants. As he leaves, he bumps into Uraraka. She looks up at him and flinches. ¨Bakugo...what are you doing here?¨

¨I can ask you the same question.¨ He turns to leave, not wanting to have any discussions with the girl. 

She must also get it because she turns in the other direction, her pink flowy dress moving behind her. 

Bakugo arrives at the dorms, even though he wasn't supposed to be here. He doesn't care. He walks up the stairs and passes by Dekus room. He glares at it, before walking in. The room is the same as he left it. All Might everywhere. Deep down though, he knows that none of his figurines are that treasured. Maybe the real All Might was, but not these fake plastic ones. He sulks and lays on his bed.

The bed smells of fresh laundry, a nice smell. He lays down to stare at the ceiling and then doesn't feel too good. Suddenly, he gets up and rushes to his desk.

There are a few drawers, filled with ordinary stationery. Nothing special. He spots a beautiful box at the end of the third drawer though. It is white, lined with gold detail. And it said with intricate letters,  _ ¨takara _ .¨

He takes the box, which was about the size of a book. It fit big in his palm. He opened the box for it to grow in size. The four sides of the box opened up as he lifted the top and it revealed that the box had compartments. He looked at the first few. All Might keychains, a pretty necklace, some pamphlets, etc. 

On the last compartment though, fitting snugly was an All Might card. He remembered it as the card both he and Deku got at the same time when they were kids. He picked it up and noticed it was as beautiful as when he got it. 

It was still shining and looked brand new. The dazzling colors shone brightly as he sighed and put it on his desk when he noticed something. A note. He opened it, curious, which wasn't like him at all. And he read.

_ When will you stop being so blind, Katsuki? _

  
  
  


Bakugo left the dorm, holding the card and note in his hand. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn toga and dabi just traumatized a bunch of children...
> 
> ima try to put more detail into the gory scenes and ima make more battle scenes but for now, it's just sad.
> 
> next chapter is just filler to see what the students and izuku are doing. with a bit of angst and fighting. 
> 
> someone hug bakugo for me, please. he probably already has trauma from the kidnapping.


	12. the night is young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Ochakos pov and get to see her reaction to the whole mess. And we discover what the staff and Shota are up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP  
> I'm using some of the UA pro hero's real names so if you're confused by whos who...
> 
> Shota Aizawa- Eraserhead  
> Nemuri Kayama- Midnight  
> Hizashi Yamada- Present Mic  
> Sekijiro Kan- Vlad King  
> Thirteen  
> Nezu
> 
> this is a longer chapter than the other hehe...
> 
> um, I changed my schedule now. I will post at least once a week but really I might post like 2 times a week, 5 times a week, etc. 
> 
> Especially when I'm in the mood to write.
> 
> AKA 12 am or 1 am lol
> 
> Hope you like it!! And about the first part, no there's not gonna be any NSFW or any of that dirty shit. They're minors. I'm not trying to sexualize them.

**URARAKAs POV:** **  
  
**

Uraraka ran from the office, tears streaming down her eyes. Her bare feet made a noise as she ran to the girl’s bathroom. 

She entered the bathroom, looking around in a frenzy. There was no one in sight, and the moonlight shone from the open window onto the pearl white tiles of the bathroom. As she entered the bathroom and closed the door to sit on the toilet, she reminisced on that smile of his.

Midoriya Izuku was long gone unless they did something. And as she was crying, he was suffering in pain.

She sighed and grabbed some toilet paper, trying to dab her eyes to stop the tears. A small sliver of hope barged its way through her, which caused her to stop sniffling. 

Her pink flowy dress was uncomfortable, as the v neck dress with thin straps etched onto her skin. The dress was long, showing her legs through the side slits on each side. She put this on to try to impress him, but she noticed that he was not paying any attention.

As if he didn’t want to be there.

And that hurt.

He was dressed casually, unlike all the boys and girls there. A plain t-shirt and pants. Nothing special. She noticed how he looked at her and smiled a bit, before blushing and putting his head on the table and covering it with his arms. 

It was a cute gesture if Uraraka had to say anything about it. She remembered trying to show off in front of him without being noticeable. She now noticed that she was being noticeable.

_ Shit _

  
  


As she reminisced of this, she remembers the mess they’re in right now. She got up and walked out of the stall, and towards the sink. One look at her face and she realized how... _ messed up _ …. she looked. 

Mascara was running down her cheeks and her face was pale in some places. Her eyeshadow was all over the place with her light lipstick tint smothering her lower face.

“I’m a mess.”

She sighed as she turned on the faucet to cleanse her face. She rinsed herself and watched as the makeup residue rinsed down her face and was swept away by the water. The night was cold, she realized. Of course, it’s winter.

Bakugo also ran out,  _ she was hoping he was okay _ . That was the most emotion their classmates have seen him display. 

_ I should probably go back to the dorms.  _

_ I’m not supposed to though… _

Authorities were supposed to check the place later that day. Uraraka was worried because it took a long time for help to arrive. On top of that, the other faculty members were nowhere to be seen.  **_Weird_ ** .

As she walked out of the bathroom, she bumped into Bakugo. She flinched, due to the surprise of seeing him here. Bakugo was scary, that’s for sure. She looked him in the eyes, “Bakugo...what are you doing here?”

“I can ask you the same question.”

And as fast as they bumped into each other, he left. Uraraka guessed he didn’t want company, though a part of her wanted to comfort him.

She put her hands up in defeat and walked opposite of him.

Uraraka skipped and waited until she took the long route to the dorms. Frankly, she didn’t want to sleep in the nurse's office like her other classmates. She didn’t want them to worry because she knew she was going to be crying like crazy.

She walked out of the UA building and turned opposite towards the dorms. Running back towards them, she didn’t notice as she floated a trash can but that didn’t bother her. It was the back of a blond boy with spiky hair that did. 

_ Well, I guess I was fast...lol… _

She hid behind a tree, careful to not make a noise. The blond boy just walked in. She just waited until she was sure he was long gone and back in his dorm. How much time was she outside for? It didn’t matter. 

She walked back into the dorms, her dress raggedy and her feet dirty. She closed the door as quietly as possible and walked towards the elevator. Pressing the button towards the 4th floor as it made a  _ DING! _

Uraraka frowned as she realized something. Her and Bakugo were on the same floor. He would surely hear the noises she was making and would think she was following him.  _ No, he wouldn’t! _

She shook her head as the elevator stopped, signaling she arrived. Surprisingly, she heard nothing from the angry boy’s dorm.  _ Must be sleeping… _

She sighed and put her code in to enter her room. Turning her doorknob, she turned to see the dark hallway. It was eerie since no one was inside other than Bakugo. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

The dorm was the same as when she left it. Ugly and bare. Not totally bare but still. It looked poor because well... **she was** . She turned to flop onto her bed, head facing her pillow. She didn’t dare move an inch and didn’t realize how tired her body was until now. 

_ I should probably clean up… _

Yeah! Deku wouldn’t want her to be this dirty. She had to power through just like he-

Was writhing and turning in his chair while being tortured…

_ Yeah… _

She got up and lazily turned towards her closet. Opening the closet doors and grabbing the shampoo bottle and stuff, she came out with a plastered smile on her face. This was…. _ going great? _

Alright! She walked out of the room, kicking the door shut behind her. And walked towards the elevator doors while holding her bathing supplies.

_ This is a hassle!! Why couldn’t we have bathrooms in our dorms? Well at least we have bathrooms like this...these dorms are luxurious….be grateful... _

Arriving at the elevator doors, she pressed the button for the first floor. Stepping inside, she sighed and slid down and covered her face on her knees.

_ Did I do anything at all? If I was just faster...we could’ve made it… _

_ Shut up!! Stop being so negative, it won’t fix anything! Right? _

The door slid open and she grabbed her stuff and rushed out.

The common baths were used sometimes when the girl wanted to have fun and hang out. But right now, she was alone and Uraraka wanted to use it to  **swim** .

She slipped inside the big pool. Or a big tub? Who knows, but it was a big something. 

Carefully, she put her things on the side of the bath and stripped down. Her dress was dirty and was now relieved that she could get rid of it. Dipping her toes in the water, she noticed one glaring problem. Clothes.

_ Shit, I didn’t bring anything to change did !? _

She settled the rest of her body in the bath, relaxing as the heat gave her immense satisfaction. Her worries slipped out and she didn’t think of anything...or anyone. The feeling was superior, and she started to swim around the water. Her worries forgotten, she let herself be taken by the hot and clear water. It was amazing, beautiful. 

She did backstrokes, breaststrokes, sidestrokes, butterfly strokes, any stroke that would relieve her of her pain. And it worked!   
  


Everyone was out of her mind, as she was swimming under the water and rised up to the surface, hair flipping back.

The image was beautiful, and she felt clean.  _ She was far away from the dirty girl with money issues and a kidnapped friend. _ No, she was an angel of beauty, swimming along the clear waters in a majestic way. 

_ I’m on top of the world! _ Swimming to the side, she grabbed some shampoo and let the pink liquid swim down her hair. The shampoo was bubbling and she took her time to relax at the stairs of the bath. 

Waiting for a bit and letting the water cleanse her worries away was great. It was amazing. She didn’t feel the cuffs etch deep into her skin and on her wrists. They weren’t weighing her down. Instead, they disappeared and reappeared as a warm and fuzzy feeling that rushed down her veins. The feeling was beautiful, charming, and graceful. 

It was also feeling dainty and delicate. As if the aura could disappear with the slightest touch. Like an eggshell, dropped to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. But it didn’t, as she rinsed off her shampoo, it didn’t. 

The sentiment was still there, as strong as ever. As she rinses the lather off her body and dries her body with a towel. It feels amazing. Midoriya Izuku doesn’t exist. Uraraka Ochako doesn’t exist. No one does. And it feels great.

Her body is on Cloud 9, and she tiptoes back to her room, towel over her body. Trying to not get caught, she makes her way back inside and snaps her door shut with a lock.

But when she enters her room and looks around, the tenderness is gone. Replaced by a gaping hole in her heart filled with anguish and worry. Now, her problems come floating back to her head just like her quirk works. And the feeling is horrendous. Awful.

Because Midoriya Izuku is gone. And all that warmth, grace, and beauty leaves her body. Leaving only the ugly and cold that fills her veins. As she slumps herself back to bed, she doesn’t bother changing into warm clothes to imitate that long gone cold. 

_ Maybe if I go back to sleep I can forget about this mess for a while… _

She shuts her eyes closed and wonders about that.  _ What if. _

  
  


**AIZAWAs POV:**

Shota was tired, as he squinted his eyes and closed the door to the nurse’s office. The students were staying there overnight since they couldn't board the dorms at the moment.

But something was nagging at the back of Shotas mind. 2 things.

  1. Where was everyone? The faculty was missing.
  2. Why did help arrive so late? Only a few ambulances arrived. Where were the police? Investigators, pro heroes? 



  
  


A student is kidnapped for fucks sake! WIFI was slow as hell and there was no way to contact anyone! Fuck…

Everything was so confusing. Nezu was trying to fix these problems but just got hung up or put on hold. Shota was panicking, though his expression showed more of a glare. He sighed as he walked towards the teacher dorms. 

He was going to find the rat bastards who were not doing their jobs. 

It had been a few hours since the incident. It didn't matter, Shota wasn't keeping count. His students were slightly healed and they pressed for returning to the dorms. And the nurses/ doctors listened?

What the fuck.

Was logic seeping from society? Was that it? He started running towards the dorms now and reached the front doors. Pushing the front doors open, he was trying to make out what he would say to his fellow colleagues. 

But that never happened. As Shota opened the doors, he heard banging and burst right in. The banging was getting louder and came from something…

He ran up the stairs and towards the rooms. Running from each dorm, he spotted the one that is making noise. Nemuri’s room. 

He kicked the door, swinging it wide open. And all bundled up like a nice package were his fellow colleagues. What the fuck?

It seemed like Nemuri was the only one awake. She was trying to wriggle herself free, and she managed to pull the cloth from her mouth. Shota walked towards them cautiously, checking in the closet and anywhere the perpetrator could be, before taking a knife from his side to free them.

As he cut the rope to free his colleagues, Nemuri was staring at him. “S-shota. I'm not sure what's going on…”

“Oh boy, you don't. Get ready to hear what happened.”

All of them, except for Nemuri, collapsed to the ground still asleep. Nemuri just got up, legs shaking nervously. “Fill me in on the situation then.”

Shota sighed and crossed his arms. “A student has been kidnapped. Midoriya Izuku.”

A long pause went between the two before Shota spoke again. “And you were all sound asleep. What the hell happened? You're pros, aren't you? Everything is fucking weird. No police are answering and the only ambulances that arrived tell us jack shit.”

Nemuri just rubbed her wrists and looked down at the ground in disappointment. “That's weird…”

“And that's all you can say? After doing nothing? Nemuri, we have a  _ missing _ student.”

“I-im sorry. I guess it just hasn't settled in me yet. I just remember patrolling outside the ballroom and going inside to sneak a peek. And...collapsing?”

Shota just shook his head and looked around. He saw...a swing...toys...not the kid ones….adult toys. 

Sheesh. The room was a Spencer’s duplicate. To be more specific, the back of a Spencers. Quickly, Shota turned around to see Nemuri blushing slightly. “Let’s leave, yeah?”

They hauled the pro heroes and deposited them right outside the room, with Nemuri shutting the door with a sheepish smile. “We have to do something. Shota, a missing child? Now it's finally settling in…”

“Yeah, but the problem is that there are no police arriving. Nothing. Nezu tried contacting the police and no response.”

Both he and Nemuri bent down to shake the pro heroes awake. Little by little, they woke up until at last Yamada woke up with a scream. “Sheesh, can you be any quieter?” Aizawa let out with a sour face. 

As Nemuri informed them of what happened, with Shota filling in the details, they looked terrified. “Well, what are we waiting for?” Vlad King, or Kan Sekijiro, boomed out. Nemuri chuckled and licked her lips.

_ This isn't gonna be any good. _

_ Will she stop being so horny? Probably not, it's her hero persona. _

The immodest pro hero was serious at times though, but that didn't stop her from having a bit of fun.

“We’ll just have to find what's making this mess. Just barge in and see what the police are doing. Have a little bit of fun. Shota, you said we have shitty WIFI? Something is happening outside, I can sense it.”

_ Well, not bad Nemuri… _

Everyone nodded, with Yamada making a loud “YEAH!!” 

Ectoplasm nodded. “ That's a good idea.” Recovery Girl just shrugged. “ I should stay back and care for the kids while you're all away. Maybe another pro should stay too?” Powerloader just lifted his hand. “ I'll just stay back and protect the campus. Anyways, where Nezu?”

Shota cleared his throat. It was getting dry. _ Ugh, at this time?  _ “At his office trying to deal with the mess. He'll probably stay back too. So it should be the...9 of us? I think.”

_ Yup, so its Present Mic, Midnight, Cementoss, Ectoplasm, Snipe, Thirteen, Vlad King, Hound Dog, and me. _

  
  
  
  


The 10 pro heroes were running from the dorms, and with a plan in their mind. Since help wasn’t coming to them, they would reach for help. They'd find out why the police weren't coming and what was up with the ambulances. Running through trees and onto the lane outside the dorms.

They were running through more trees, and finally reached the main building of UA. Powerloader ran in the opposite direction since he was going to notify Nezu of their plan and stay and supervise the school. 

Waving goodbye, he ran inside the big doors while the others were running straight ahead. Finally, they reached the commotion and sprinted, not paying attention to the blaring noises of the few ambulances and the students' noises.

There were about 5 groups of students, though they were small. And there were about 2 ambulances, rushing to get back. Shota paid no mind though, as he ran under the arches leading to the building of UA.

Finally, the pro heroes reached the big gates and sprinted through them. The moon was up, with the ebony night washing the sky with a few twinkling stars. Shota was running through the streets with no one in sight. He wished he could stare and gawk at the sky, for how beautiful it was in an ugly situation.

But that didn't matter. Shota and his colleagues were facing a long night, and it had only just begun.

**_The night was young_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ima add my notes on each part.
> 
> 1st part (uraraka):
> 
> It is kinda like drugs. Except, she feels warmth around her body instead of the cold that she felt because of izukus kidnapping. So she feels amazing and stays there for like an hour if I had to give a time. But once she leaves, she returns to normal. Like drugs. Drugs can be a coping mechanism to dull/ numb pain. Basically, that's the concept. 
> 
> But it's not drugs. They're minors. So that's...yeah...
> 
> Aizawa's part:
> 
> So I decided to fix some of the big plot holes of this dumb ass shitty story. The next few chapters are gonna be with a lot of action. So about the heroes, they kinda are in shock right now. Like, it hasn't settled in them and they tried calling for help so many times. No answer. That's gonna be relevant next chapter. Sort of.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> I finished this chapter pretty early and if there are any mistakes let me know. I wanna correct anything I did wrong. The next chapter is probably gonna be long af. 
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> What will Shota and the others discover? What's in store for them, and what's going on with the other heroes?


	13. Sasaki-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pro heroes arrive at the police station and on their mission, they encounter a few villains. Will they succeed or will they go down hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! I kinda waited this chapter off but it's longer than most. Hope you enjoy :D

**MIDNIGHT POV**

The air was cold against her skin, as Midnight and the other heroes raced down the gnarled road. They were all in their pro hero costumes, thank god, and were ready for any hurdle thrown at them. It must’ve been minutes since they’ve passed the gates of UA, but they were pro heroes and have been trained for this. Sadly, none of them had teleportation quirks so running was the best way they could go. 

Then, roads became streets, as they passed shops and stands. The smell of baked goods and damp air. 

They passed all of it and then realized something. No one was anywhere. There were lights on of course, but that just amplified their worries even more. No one was here. The yellow lights shone on the streets to show them bare and empty. “Hey guys, where is everyone?” 

Midnight wanted to stop to investigate, but they were still a long way ahead of the police station. “Hm...shouldn’t we just take a car?” Eraserhead added as he grabbed his scarf to wrap it around a streetlight pole. 

“Hey, Eraserhead! Wait up!!”, Midnight and the others were now panting a bit. They all silently decided to not use any of their quirks, though technically Eraserhead wasn’t using his quirk.  _ Still _ . 

Eraser was now climbing atop a car on the side of the street, as the rest ran after him. “We’ll use this. Return it later.” Present Mic waved his hands as he said, “Wait, wait!! Are you sure this is a good idea?” Midnight just strolled towards the car and pressed her face and hands against the window. It was rolled down a bit, and inside the car was a small child. She was sound asleep, wavy amber hair reaching down to her pelvis. She had a light amount of freckles stretched across her face, and she wore a pink and frilly dress. 

“Everyone, there’s a kid in here!!” The pros turned to look at her as they rushed towards the car and looked through the window. And there was the little girl, seated on the back of the car and sucking her thumb.

“Huh?! What are we going to do? Why is she here?” Vlad King asked. Eraserhead jumped off the roof of the car and shoved them aside to take a peek. He turned away at the sight of her and said, “ We just have to get inside, the keys are on the front seat of the car.” 

“What the-” Thirteen was puzzled and went to look at the keys from the window. Sure enough, they were there. A bit camouflaged.

“Hmm…” As Ectoplasm and Cementoss were thinking, Hound Dog punched the window, glass cracked and spiderwebs forming across the glass panel. “Hey!! That’s someone’s car and a civilian is inside!” Thirteen said as she went to reprimand him. “I won’t make it get to her, she’ll just wake up!” Hound Dog punched the glass lightly as it cracked more and more until it shattered. Luckily, no glass reached the little girl but she did wake up. Midnight went and grabbed the keys from the window, before fitting her body through the window. As she slumped onto the seat and turned on the car, the girl started crying. 

Midnight, tired but worried, turned around and started talking lightly. “Hello, cutie. Look… we’re heroes!! We need to go somewhere-”

“Midnight?”

Huh? The girl...recognized her?? “Y-yes!! I am Midnight and there are other heroes.” The girl just grinned, wiping her tears away and bouncing from her seat. “Eraserhead! Vlad King! Thirteen! Ectoplasm! Cementoss! Hound Dog! Present Mic and Snipe!! Omg….omg….I-I’m shaking what the-”

“Yup! Now...we need this car to save some people. Can you let us?”

“YUP!! Do whatever you want but can I have an autograph later?!” 

“Sure thing,” said Eraserhead, as he climbed from the window and crawled over Midnight to sit at the passenger seat. He was a bit shocked from being recognized, and so was everyone else, but especially Eraserhead as he was an underground hero.

“That won’t fit us all” stated Cementoss bluntly. And sure enough, he was right, there were only 3 seats in the back.  _ Hmmm...what should I do? _

“Just figure something out, I honestly have no clue.” 

And in a few minutes, Present Mic was hanging to the rack at the roof of the car, with Vlad King, Thirteen, and Cementoss sitting comfortably at the back of the car, the little girl nervously sitting on Thirteen's lap. Hound Dog wanted to run alongside them while Ectoplasm and Snipe were sitting on the trunk on the outside of the car. 

“Ready?” Midnight asked, as she turned the key and pressed the pedal. Instantly, the car was moving, Hound Dog at their side. Eraserhead was holding the roof handle with all his might, which made his knuckles turn white. 

“There’s no one here…” and as soon as she said that, she accelerated her speed and the car raced forward. “FUCK, MIDNIGHT STOP!!” Present Mic, Snipe, and Ectoplasm were screaming and holding on to whatever for dear god. 

Eraserhead just closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, while the rest in the backseat were trying to comfort the little girl. 

“My name is Suzuki Yua!!” she exclaimed, not knowing the situation the heroes were in. Thirteen just patted her head. “And where are your parents, Suzuki?” The girl, now known as Suzuki, looked like she was thinking deeply. “I’m...I’m not sure. I just fell asleep...but they were outside the car! Why do you ask?’’ “No reason dear.”

While they were conversing inside the car, Hound Dog was trying to keep up with the car. And Present Mic was banging the roof of the car, “STOP STOP, SHITT!!” As he was screaming and kicking, Ectoplasm and Snipe were holding on to his ankles for dear life. “If we come out of this alive, Ima DYEE- YEOWCH!!” Snipe was now pressed against the rear window as Midnight swerved. Ectoplasm was tumbling backward, but he grabbed onto Snipes clothes and was now facing the ground, the lower half of his body still on the trunk.

Midnight was well aware of the mess she was making, but she could deal with it later. No civilians were around and she was now getting closer to the police station. “Ready for round 2?” she asked as the car bolted off again and crashed into the police station. “MIDNIGHT THERE’S A CHILD HERE!!” they screamed as she started wailing and grabbed on to Thirteen. 

Luckily, no one was badly hurt from inside the car but everyone outside…

“Shh shh,” Midnight turned to face the little kid _...Suzuka? No, I think it’s Suzuki… _

“It’s gonna be alright little one,” she assured as she pecked Suzuki on the forehead with a kiss. “Look, can you be a big girl and stay here? We need to do something important but well be back.”

Suzuki nodded with tears still streaming down her face. A part of her reminded the hero of Midoriya who…

Midnight motioned for the others to get out of the car, as everyone was reassuring the little girl. And outside, everything was a  **mess** . They crashed into a building, and the car was beyond repair. It was a miracle that no one got hurt. “I hate you Nemuri.” Midnight and the others turned around to see a panting Hound Dog with Present Mic, Ectoplasm, and Snipe all sprawled on top of the car. 

Midnight gasped as she went to check on them. They were _ ….sort of fine?  _ They got up but had to hold onto the car as they swayed from side to side. They were like babies learning how to walk. “I’m sorry!! I didn’t...well I kinda….but I’m still sorry. I just was worried and realized we had to hurry up...” 

They all stood there throwing middle fingers at her as they walked towards them. “Anyways…” Present Mic was dusting his clothes and lost his usual energetic energy. “What are we gonna do now?” Eraserhead answered by just pointing to the police station. “Isn’t it obvious? We're gonna learn as to what’s happening around here.” Everyone nodded as they ran towards the station, and barged through the front doors.

  
  


_ And boy did they find an answer.  _

As they cautiously walked into the police station, they noticed no one there. Not that surprising, as there was no one on the way here. Midnight led the group through the station until she saw  **_it_ ** . 

There, in front of her, was the body of a police officer. His uniform was all torn up as he sat there  **dead** . Nemuri gasped, and Thirteen went to check for a pulse. “Nothing.”

“Oh...are there any more of them?” asked Snipe. They all moved forward until they entered a room. It was a long and big one, with a partition wall separating it in the middle. They reached the door of said wall and opened it. 

**_Naive little heroes…_ **

In front of them was a pile of bodies, all mangled and on top of one another. They all took a step back. The smell was disgusting, and it increased by tenfold every moment they were there. Midnight and the others covered their noses before Ectoplasm stepped forward and looked at both sides of the room before entering and checking on them, Cementoss behind him. “SHITT, THAT STINKS!!!” Hound Dog screamed as he started gagging. 

_ Damn, his quirk must make it worse. _

Hound Dog just covered his whole face before murmuring that he was going to check the rest of the building.

“They’re dead. All of them. And they were all viciously attacked.” Both Ectoplasm and Cementoss were bending down to inspect the bodies. “Let’s go, we have to check the rest of the building too,” said Eraserhead as he turned around to leave. 

“There were about 15 of them, so if we don't find any more of them then they’re all dead.” They were running down corridors now, checking each room to see if anyone  **alive** was there.

But there wasn’t, only rooms with an overturned desk and objects and papers scattered all around. It seemed like this villain attacked each person individually. Midnight was almost done checking the rooms, and so was everyone else on the bottom floor, until she reached the last room.

She turned the doorknob, and opened the door hastily, not expecting for there to be anyone. As she flung the door open, she checked and saw something leap at her. She narrowly dodged, before entering the room to make space between her and the villain who crashed into the hallway. They lifted themselves up, revealing that it was a  _ she _ .

_ Fuck, I won’t have the advantage in this fight then… _

The villain had long pink hair, with 2 pale yellow highlights for her middle part. Her large white eyes showed a flurry of emotions ranging from anger and madness to sorrow and guilt. But Midnight didn’t have time to dwell on her appearance ( though she was extremely beautiful).

Midnight rapidly ripped a bit of her costume to display the sleepy aroma she emits. She readied herself in a battle position, but the girl was fast. She grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled it. The hair turned into a gooey substance that moved a lot until it turned into a long blade. The blade was all pink, except for a white diamond in the middle. 

Covering her nose and mouth, the villain began to move. Surprisingly, she was fast and sprinted her way towards the hero. 

**_They’re both weak..._ **

Midnight dodged her kicks and punches, as she tried to grab her fan to spread the gas. But the villain wasn’t giving up. She grabbed more of her hair, and Midnight noted how the hair grew back and turned to goo before turning into two giant fans that were as big and as tall as her.  _ Oh shit. _

_ Midnight wasn’t up there in intelligence, and that included quirk analysis. The student with the best quirk analysis was Midoriya, due to his notebooks. And he’s kidnapped now… _

So as Midnight tried to dodge the girl’s fans, she started thinking. A hero has to learn to multitask.

_ So I’m guessing her hair regenerates itself. So no use cutting it. She needs to pull her hair out and I’m guessing she can create weapons from her hair. What are the limits though? _

Midnight flew across the room and landed on the overturned desk, her back hitting the side of the desk and  **_SHIT_ ** did that hurt.

She tried getting up, but the villain was faster as she grabbed her fans and made small cuts all around Midnight’s body. By now, the villain was swaying back and forth from the harsh sleepy aroma. Her whole body was aching, but she tried to get up. Gasping for air, she held the desk as she slowly got up. 

_ What should I do? Shit. It hurts, I need to let them know….but my screams won’t reach them… _

Midnight started pushing a lot of things wildly, as the villain started moving again. As they moved their fans forward and then horizontally, Midnight jumped and got on top of it, and grabbed her own fan to spread the aroma in her face. She jumped up and twirled over the villain, grabbing the villain’s hair and fanning her face. 

“You heroes...are….I hate….y-you…”   
  


Her eyes dropped and she slumped to the ground before falling asleep.

_ If only she was a male. This whole fight would’ve been easier. _

Midnight tried looking for handcuffs and she finally found some inside a drawer. Carefully, she lifted the desk and put it right side up. Then handcuffed the villain and started dragging them downstairs, limping due to her injuries.

  
  


“Nemuri, what the hell?!” 

Eraserhead was fast walking towards Midnight, who carefully threw the villain in front of her. “The only one I found. The other rooms are empty.” Eraserhead and the others looked at her in shock, then at the small cuts littering her body. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll manage.” Eraserhead shook his head, while Present Mic grabbed the villain and hauled it away. “We’re leaving” he declared, as he touched his scarf and started walking away. “Huh?! Where to?” Midnight started walking after him, adrenaline dulling the pain. 

“You and a few others stay back. You’re beyond injured.” Midnight was baffled, she wasn’t backing down no matter what. “No, I won’t. I don’t feel anything-”

Eraserhead turned to look at her, eyes wide and menacing “-because of adrenaline. That’s why you’re standing.” And he wasn’t wrong.  _ But still, I’m not staying here. Especially because people need me. _

“I’m not staying here. I’m going, no matter what.” 

“Well someone needs to stay. We need to guard the prisoner. There are dead people, for crying out loud!!”

Midnight just rushed forward to catch up to the others. “Listen, who can stay back? We need some people to stay here and guard her and the station.” Snipe raised his hand. “I can stay but you should too. I mean you’re injured-” Midnight sighed. “No. I’m not staying.” Eraserhead just rubbed his eyes and spoke. “Cementoss, Vlad King, and Hound Dog can stay back. And Snipe. There, problem solved.” 

“Seems like you want to get rid of us  **_grrr…_ ** ” “No, I just chose randomly. Anyways, the rest of you, come on. Also, that little girl should stay with you guys too. Go pick her up and  **_don’t_ ** let her see the bodies. Nor the villain. Got that?” 

They all nodded, rushing to pick the girl from the car. Midnight, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Thirteen, and Ectoplasm scurried on ahead. They arrived at the doors and went on ahead, waving everyone goodbye and good luck. 

Eraserhead took the lead, with Present Mic at his side and Thirteen and Midnight in the middle. Ectoplasm was in the back, silently walking. 

* * *

“Hey, Eraser!! Where we goin’?” Present Mic was at his side, jumping up and down while waving his hands around to gain his friends’ attention. “The hospital.”

“But why?”

First off, they were acting weird. Second, we need to fix Nemuri. Third, we need to know more about what’s happening. And they might tell us a thing or two since the police certainly couldn’t.”

“What if they’re dead?” Thirteen pointed out.

“Let’s hope they’re not.”

As they started running faster, Midnight remembered something. “Hey, Eraserhead. Isn’t the hospital pretty far ahead? I mean it’s gonna take a while if we’re running.” 

“You’re right. I thought about that a bit. This is practically a ghost town right now.” He put his hands in a thinking position, his thumb and pointer finger on his chin.    
  


“We can always-”

But before he could go on, 6 villains appeared. They all were wearing tattoos and they all had black hair. Siblings? Well, all except for one.

She was at the front of the group, her white hair swirling around her like a lion’s mane. Her green eyes and light freckles were beautiful, and she had big wings behind her. “ **Fight them** ,” she said, her wings unfurling. And they all yelled, “Yes Suzuki-san!” as she flew away. 

Now, there were 5. Equal numbers, but their quirks and skill level were unknown. The first one, a young man, stepped forward and said, “We know you, pro heroes. We are of the Suzuki clan.” He turned to his supposed siblings before saying, “Fight.” 

They all had tattoos in the same place. Across their right arm. It was in the shape of a snake entwined with a tree. The group shot forward, their tattoos glowing brightly before it literally jumped out their skin.

The heroes stared in shock, bodies positioned to wait for an attack. The tattoos all jumped out of their arms, green smoke swirling around it. It was hanging on their arms by a small smoke trail.

Eraserhead went forward and put his goggles on, before activating his quirk. Present Mic yelled in the direction of the villains, forcing them to cover their ears. Midnight shot forward, ignoring the pain in her ears, and cut her clothes again to induce the sleepy aroma. While Thirteen stood on guard, not wanting to use her destructive quirk at the start of a fight, and Ectoplasm made a few clones of himself.

Some of the images disappeared, but not all of them. Behind Eraserhead, one of them, a girl, kicked him in the back. The hero started to fall, but then tumbled forward and landed at a safe distance from the girl. He used his quirk on her, leaving his sight on the others and returning their quirks. “I’ll fight this one!! Go fight the others!!!” 

  
  


They all silently accepted, and Eraserhead turned to look at his opponent. “I’ve had plenty of quirkless fights” she exclaimed, as she giggled a bit. She ran towards him, surprisingly fast, and took something from her pocket. Eraserhead dodged and kicked her in the face. She fell back but not before charging forward again and jumping over him, spinning in the air and landing a knife in his shoulder. She landed on her feet and jumped back.

_ The hero was a bit shocked at the move she made as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder. She was light and fast. Good flexibility and movements. She also had weapons from her coat, though it doesn’t look like she has strength on her side. Who knows. _

“My name is Suzuki Nakano. We’re all siblings ya know?” 

“Figured about much,” he responded as he dodged her, and tried punching her in the face. She ducked down and extended her leg in order to trip him. He just jumped, and she jumped backward, returning to a safe distance.

He grabbed his capture weapon and unleashed it, trying to capture the villain named Suzuki with it. 

She dodged it though and grabbed onto it before leaping in the air to get close to him. He just changed the direction of the weapon towards her, but she grabbed it again and started spinning with it, and jumped to land on his head. He shook her off, not before sending her a punch and capturing her with his weapon. 

“Aww, man!!”

Suzuki pouted as she was being dragged against the floor. That didn’t stop her though. As she shook her knives out of her coat, she grabbed one of her knives by her feet and jumped, landing a hit on the hero’s leg. 

Bewildered and hurt, he closed his eyes but didn’t let go of his weapon. That was more than enough though, as her quirk emerged and her tattoo appeared out of her body as a smoke image. It was connected to her by a thin line of smoke.

The snake burst her out of the capture weapon, and the snake started to coil around her.

Suddenly, her eyes turned a bright green as her hair started to gain bright green highlights, her hair becoming a bit flashy. The snake lunged at the pro, fast and strong. And suddenly, the girl disappeared. Eraserhead turned around, trying to find where she was. 

The other pros were sort of managing. Thirteen kept on disintegrating the snake of her opponent with her quirk, Blackhole, but he kept on surprising her with rapid movements. Present Mic was trying to fight a villain, who was shielded by her quirk so she wouldn’t get to his voice quirk. He was determined though, as he tried attacking the snake. There were a few cracks here and there in it, but the snake hadn’t moved.

Midnight was a bit slow but otherwise, she was doing good. Her opponent was sleepy and was swaying from side to side. But the quirk was still there, as it lunged at Midnight and she dodged. Ectoplasm made some clones of himself, as they appeared from his mouth and half were fighting the snake. The other half were fighting the villain itself, as they jumped over it and kicked its head. 

Eraserhead used his quirk to help Present Mic, as the blond turned around to thank him. The villain, surprised, tilted his head as Present Mic let out a loud yell and the villain fell to the floor, cradling his ears. Eraserhead used his weapon to capture the villain and Present Mic joined him.

“Hey hey!! Thanks for the-”

Suddenly, the villain Eraserhead was fighting kicked him in the face, and he fell to the floor. As she was about to finish him off, snake flaring its fangs behind her, Present Mic let out a loud yell. The villain tumbled back as Eraserhead used his quirk on her and captured her. 

“She’s tricky, watch her for me.” 

“Alright, but you should just knock her out.” Eraserhead nodded, as he sent a strong blow to the girl's neck. She froze for a second, then her entire body fell limp.

“We should help the others Mic,” Eraserhead stated bluntly. “Yeah, let’s go!!”

They reached Midnight, whose opponent was already asleep. She had the advantage in battle since her quirk works better on men. They tied up the villain and Midnight went to Ectoplasm, while the other two went to help Thirteen. 

She sucked the quirk from the villain, as he came tumbling towards her and Eraserhead captured him. Present Mic hit his head harshly, and the villain went limp like the others. “Thanks, both of you. That kept happening but each time he escaped out of my grasp.”

Eraserhead nodded and Present Mic just yelled: “You're welcome!!”

Behind them, Midnight and Ectoplasm were walking stylishly, as Midnight dragged the sleeping villain behind her. She pouted her lips, before saying “Problem solved, but what about the runaway? They must be somewhere…”

As if she called it, the villain came swooping down in front of them and landed in front of the heroes.

“ **Now now, of course, they failed. But they did give me some time huh?”** She got up and dusted her new dress. **“Well I have to follow orders too I guess”** she drawled **. “I can't let you get past me so I just have to beat you.”**

She unfurled her wings and made a beckoning sign. 

  
“ **And I'm pretty sure I can do that** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, this chapter took some time. Not much though, just 4k words. I hope to make longer chapters in the future that include many action scenes. I'm not the best at writing fights and I don't like to plan ahead so please give me some inspo if u can/ want to.
> 
> I wrote this late at night so if there are any mistakes, lmk.


	14. a mess of a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an update on Deku's friends. How are they holding up and where will they stay? This is just a filler chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I might have published this too late. Sorry. I didn't have it in me. But know I'm trying. I have a life outside fanfics (surprisingly).
> 
> I won't promise an update each week now, especially the next chapter.

The students of class 1A were all sitting or laying on their futons, on edge. The girls were on one side of the room, boys on the other. Mina and the girls were looking around and talking about what just happened.

“He got kidnapped, still can’t believe it…” said Momo, as she brushed her hair.

She looked down, and couldn’t face the rest. Everyone was like that, staring at the floor as if their life depended on it. A silence came after until Tsuyu broke it. 

“By the way, wheres Ochako chan? I saw her leave principal Nezu’s office but she hasn’t returned.”

All the girls tensed, as they thought of the same thing. 

_ She wasn’t taken, right? _

Across the room, the situation wasn’t any better. The boys were all sitting in a circle, with Denki trying to cheer everyone up.

“-and then I fell into the pond and almost electrocuted all the fish!”

“Kaminari,” Shoto said in a cold and serious tone. “I appreciate your effort to cheer everyone, but it’s a bit insensitive.”

Kaminari shuffled a bit in his futon, eyes looking down and watering.

“Ah-okay. Sorry.” 

He looked away from everyone and wrapped his body around his upper body and face. No one said anything, all agreeing with Todoroki. An unsettling silence ensued, and they suddenly remembered something.

_ The person who never made a situation quiet… _

“Hey, wheres Bakugo?” asked Kirishima, getting up from his seating position and looking around the room.

Kaminari also got up, the blanket still wrapped around him.

“Yeah...where is he?” 

Sero looked up and tilted his head to the side.

“I wouldn’t worry, I think he needs time for himself.”

Kirishima just shook his head, “still...it’s dangerous to be alone right now. Especially with the villains infiltrating UA.”

Kirishima walked over to Recovery Girl, Kaminari at his side. To his surprise, Momo and Mina were also there next to the heroine.

“-and we’re all worried because she’s not here!”

Kirishima tapped Recovery Girl, apologizing internally for interrupting their conversation. Once Recovery Girl turned around to face the two boys, Kaminari spoke first. 

“Excuse me, sorry, but Bakugo isn’t here and...um...well we were wondering where he was. If you know.”

Recovery Girl shook her head, “These young ladies were worried about their friend too.” Mina stood there in shock, and Momo just nodded.

“The thing is, the teachers are all off school grounds, well except-.” 

At this, Kirishima spoke. “Why?  **They should just stay here and contact the police!! We have a missing student god damnit!!** ”

At the outburst, Kaminari patted his back and everyone turned to look at them.

“Hey dude, I know it’s hard, but I bet the teachers are working on it.” Kirishima tried to relax and breathed in and out. “Sorry, sorry I screamed at you…that wasn’t manly at all.”

The nurse just smiled and ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry sunny. We do have one staff that can check the campus to see where they are.” At this, Kirishima and the other’s eyes widened. 

“Thank you Recovery Girl!!” exclaimed Mina, as she pulled her in a hug. Momo just mouthed her thanks and crossed her arms with a small frown on her face.

Kirishima looked away for a bit. “But, where is he?” Recovery Girl laughed at him and smiled. 

“He’ll come here, just sit tight and wait patiently.” With that, she grabbed her cane and smacked it against the red-haired teen’s ankles. 

“Now go wait! He’ll come soon.”

And with that, Kirishima and the others walked back to their original spots, with the others gawking at him. 

“I’m a bit worried about them. But I doubt any villains are left” said Tokoyami, as he grabbed a blanket to cover himself with Dark Shadow. 

Shoji, at his side, grew an appendage with a mouth.

“No doubt. They’re pretty strong on their own.”

Everyone quieted a bit while Kirishima and Kaminari faced the door, waiting for a certain staff member to arrive. A few minutes passed until a knock at the door made them both jump and rush to the door as a figure opened it and walked in. 

“Powerloader!”

There at the door stood a tall and skinny shirtless man with a large yellow helmet shaped like an excavator claw. “Well, that’s me.”

“Please help us!” Kirishima grabbed the short man by his shoulders. “We don’t know where two of our classmates are! The last we heard of them was when they ran from the principal’s office! Please!!” 

The desperate tone and the eyes boring into him caused Higari to smile for the first time. 

“Will do. Don’t worry, I doubt they’re in danger.”

“Thank you,” was all the red hair boy said as he bowed and took a seat next to his friends, the blond boy following after him. 

  
  


Kirishima sat down, much more relieved than before. It was like a weight was lifted from his chest. Not all of it, but a small fraction that allowed him to breathe properly. He smiled at his friends.

“Midoriya wouldn’t want us to be sad. Let’s do what he’d want us to be.”

  
  


Powerloader nodded at Shuzenji, who was looking at him. She smiled and turned her chair around, leaving Powerloader there at the foot of the door. He didn’t know who they were so he cleared his voice a bit too loud, to drown the small talk.

“Sorry about that. But can I ask who these students are?” He paused for a moment. “...And their dorm rooms.”

A girl with curly pink hair raised her hand and spoke. “Uraraka Ochako and Bakugo Katsuki!” She gestured with her hands a lot. “Um...I think they’re both on the same floor. A few moments passed and she turned to look at a girl with a ponytail. “Hey, Momo! What’s their dorm rooms? I kinda forgot.” 

“She’s on the same floor as you!” “The first room on the left, Bakugo is on the third to the right.” 

Powerloader nodded, “thank you.” As he left the room, he noticed Momo chastizing Mina for not knowing her floor buddies.

“You forgot? Please remember next time, it can be life-saving information!!” 

“Sorry, Yaomomo…”

He closed the door as he left.

* * *

He checked in the bathrooms in the school building: no one was there. Though in the boy’s bathroom there was a stench of vomit.  _ Wonder where that came from. _

He decided that they broke the rules and went to their dorms, as they might’ve wanted peace and quiet. 

_ Seems reasonable enough… _

As he walked towards the class 1a dorms, he wondered how his colleagues were doing. He prayed for their safety as he walked along the path leading to the small steps on the dorms. He knew that nothing was going on; his excellent senses were telling him everything was okay in there. 

He knocked on the door but suddenly blushed a bit at the idiocy he displayed. No one was going to answer, the hell was he doing? 

He pushed the large doors, and to his surprise, they pushed open.  _ So they didn’t lock them, huh… _

He saw the dorms and tried to recall what the student had told them. 

_ Was it the fifth floor? No, it’s the fourth. What if...ugh I’ll just check the fourth one first. _

He jogged towards the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. A few moments passed when he heard the  _ ding! _ of the elevator and stepped out. 

“Hmm...I’ll just listen closely to the doors.”

He walked towards the first room on his left, where he pressed an ear against the door. Inside, he could hear muffled sobs and a lot of shuffling. 

_ I heard that she was a friend of the kidnapped student...this close though? _

He turned away and sighed. Teenagers.

He walked to the other side where there were other rooms.  _ Last room to my...right? Yeah, right.  _

He pressed his ear against the door once more and this time he couldn’t hear anything. Until he heard a bed creak and the sound of footsteps.  _ Wait, no! _

The door opened and Powerloader had to regain balance. When he did, he looked up at a student with ashen blond hair who was  **taller** than him. Great.  _ How old am I? _

“What do you want.” 

It seemed more of a statement than a question, and he noticed how the students’ eyes were puffy and red, brimming with tears. He looked down to see a blanket covering his body, red and plush and comfortable and

“Sorry. Some of your friends sent me to check up on you. They were worried about you.”

“Okay. I’m fine and don’t care. Bye.” He slammed the door on the older man’s face. Wow. On any other day, he’d reprimand the boy and teach him some manners. But today, he just couldn’t. He didn’t know the boy as much as Eraserhead or the other teachers so he just let it be. 

He sighed as he turned his heel and walked towards the elevator. _Hm...maybe the students can stay in their dorms?_ _As long as I patrol them of course._

He practically ran towards the elevators.

* * *

  
  
The students were all seated on the office floor, waiting for the teacher to return with the news of their classmates in silent distress. 

“We should make a plan for how to save him,” said Momo after Recovery Girl excused herself to use the bathroom. 

Kyoka shuffled on her futon, playing with her earphone jacks. “Yeah...it’s just that...didn’t the League get really strong now?”

“Yes, but that just means we have to work harder.”

“I don’t know...maybe we should leave it to the pro heroes *kero*,” said Tsuyu. 

“Yeah. I guess.” Momo looked around and noticed the boys. Todoroki looked terrible, regular straight hair now messy, and he had dark eye bags. 

_ I hope he’s okay. He looks awful, and that’s saying something.  _

She turned away and faced her friends with a smile. “Well, let’s smile for Midoriya!”

They all nodded in agreement. 

  
  
  


The boys weren’t doing as well. Maybe it was because they were closer to the kidnapped boy, or something else. Whatever the case, they were all tired but restless. 

_What if Midoriya appeared? How is he right now? How is_ _B_ akugo _holding out?_

The boy's heads were all filled with questions until Kirishima broke the silence. “Powerloader should come back soon. It’s been a while since we saw him.” 

As if he called it (he probably did), Powerloader opened the door and walked in. The students turned to face and bombard him with questions about their classmate's whereabouts.

“You’re all worrywarts huh? Chill, they’re in their dorms. Speaking of which, I think it’s safe for you all to be there.” 

Momo raised her hand and Powerloader pointed his finger at her. “Yes?”

“Well…” She scratched her hair. “Isn’t it safer to stay here? Where we can all stay here and protect one another?”

Powerloader brought his pointer finger towards his chin. “Well...maybe you can all stay on the same floor in the common area. I didn’t want to bother both...Uraraka? And Bakugo?”

“Anyways, I don’t think they’re doing good so try to not bother them. Finally, if anyone wants to be alone in their rooms, we need a way for fast contact.”

Their classmates just stared, faces imprinted with confusion. 

Hagakure tried moving her hands around her face, sleeves rolling down her non-visible arms. “Come on! We can’t be depressed forever.”

The students got up, except some seemed opposed to it. “Powerloader sensei, my quirk is Creation. I can make devices that when pressed, alert all the other ones.”

The man nodded his head and started leading the students out. Recovery Girl suddenly returned from the bathroom, looking confused. “Where are they going, Maijima?”

“I’m returning the students to their dorms. Thank you for watching over them.”

The old lady just closed her eyes and nodded her head. “No problem.”

* * *

Maijima was tired, and not just physically, but mentally too. He opened the doors to let the students in, all talking in between themselves in small groups. With a sigh, he closed the door once they all were in.

“Alright!” he exclaimed. “We will make two groups. Walk to the left if you want to head to your room. The ones on the right will be able to stay here.”

_ Is this really a good idea? No, it isn’t. Who cares. _

Wow. We have losers here.

On the left were Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Jirou, Shouji, and Koda. Meanwhile, Aoyama, Ashido, Asui, Iida, Uraraka, Ojiro, Kaminari, Kirishima, Satou, Sero, Hagakure, and Mineta were on the right. 

After everyone was on the side they decided upon, Momo opened her shirt, her chest facing away from Mineta's view, and made twenty devices.

She handed everyone a device until she realized she made an extra three. 

“Kirishima, can you give these to Ochako and Bakugo please?”

Kirishima grinned as he took them, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they get them!” He brought his fists together as they made a satisfying clink.    
  


“Thank you, Kiri-”

She stopped as she realized she made an extra device. The class stared at the small electronic, with one red button in the middle and a speaker on its side. “I made an..”

She wiped some tears that were streaming down her face as the class watched in silence. Todoroki just held tight to the device as he turned and walked to the stairs. 

“Momoyao!” Hagakure and Mina ran towards her and attempted to console their friend with head pats and hugs. “S-sorry. I’m leaving, good night everyone.” She brushed her friends away and walked towards the elevators. 

They silently found some futons as the girls walked towards their part of the common floor, the boys walking towards their side, futons in hand. 

They set them down and got in, feeling cold even though there was no wind coming through the dorms. “Goodnight class,” said Iida, though the boys knew he didn’t have it in him.

Wow. It was a day. But don’t be fooled. 

**Class 1A didn’t sleep at all.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> the heroes fight the main villain! What will they learn about the league's plan? well, find out ;)
> 
> !!!
> 
> this chapter already seems exhausting so to write is already seeming to be a challenge. I'm researching the hero's moves and how they fight so I can make it kinda epic for you guys. 
> 
> well, I'll update it by Christmas? I honestly don't know...


	15. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um...sorry?

Hello everyone. Sorry, I haven't posted but this story...I not like writing it anymore. I'm thinking of making a new one in the future but I don't know when that'll happen. Sorry if you liked reading it, I didn't like writing it.   
-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be updated weekly.


End file.
